


He will be loved

by soynadyha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Psychological Drama, Rape, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soynadyha/pseuds/soynadyha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué harías si a tus treinta y seis años, estando casado con el amor de tu vida, siendo portador de una inmensa fortuna, triunfador en lo que alguna vez fuiste y, más aún, padre de una hermosa jovencita, te vieras en una desesperante situación de elección? Una elección que siendo incorrecta afectará todo lo que eres. Afectará a las personas que más quieres en la vida. Pero que lograra cumplir con tus <i>fervorosos deseos, ardientes pasiones</i> y <i>estúpidas ocurrencias</i>. Deseos, pasiones y ocurrencias inspiradas, creadas y logradas nada más ni nada menos que por... <i>el novio de tu hija</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty queen of only eighteen years

**Author's Note:**

> _He will be loved_ es sin duda una de mis 'hijas' más queridas (sí, de obras mías me estoy refiriendo) Han pasado ya varios años desde el momento en que llegó a mí la simple idea y comencé a escribirla. Han sido desvelos, atoradas y desvaríos capitulo a capitulo. Y temo decir que se encuentra en la recta final. 
> 
> Espero subir los siguientes capítulos en cuestión de días, para alcanzar la línea de los hasta ahora ya publicados. Gracias por leer, en todo caso. Saludos y hasta la próxima.

_Primer Capitulo_

 

**Beauty queen of only eighteen years**

 

**________________________________________**

 

  
No existía manera alguna de poder evitarlo. Simplemente debía dejarse llevar por la corriente de emociones, sentimientos y sensaciones que surgían dentro de sí mismo de manera escabrosa, al menos si no quería que estos estallaran dentro de él. No podía negarse, no cuando era lo que más deseaba.

Sentía un par de fuertes y masculinos brazos alrededor de la esbeltez de su cintura, rodeándole con pasión y cariño. Brazos de un joven muchacho, alto y de cabello enloquecedor. En sus brazos era un adolescente falto de razón y sin cabales.

¿De qué manera podía detenerse?

Sintió cómo su espalda se estrellaba contra la dura pared, causando un intenso placer dentro de él. Las manos antes en su espalda bajaron hasta la curva de sus nalgas enfundadas dentro de unos apretados jeans, fueron acariciadas y estrujadas deliciosamente sin demora. Con delicadeza fue levantado y sus piernas instantáneamente rodearon el cuerpo de su amante en sincronía.

 _Amante_.

No podía pensar de manera coherente. Sabía más que nadie que no debía estar haciendo lo que en ese momento justamente estaba haciendo. Tenía que detenerse, dar un alto total y simplemente despedirse.

La boca que antes no le dejaba respirar bajó a su cuello, besando cada milímetro de piel expuesta. Sus propias manos desfajaron la camisa azul de la parte trasera de los pantalones negros de su acompañante.

Suspiró.

Abrió sus enormes ojos azules para encontrarse con la profunda y turbia mirada del _novio de su hija_.

*****

**6 meses 8 días antes**

 

Aquella tarde despejada era una muy especial para él y su familia por entero. Su hija regresaba a casa después de tres años de ausencia a causa de sus estudios superiores. Ese día regresaba para pasar las vacaciones de verano junto a él y su marido, sus padres.

Todo estaba preparado para la esperada llegada. La exquisita cena, la hermosa recamara de su única y pequeña hija y, claro, la del insólito visitante también, quien resultaba ser nada más ni nada menos que el más reciente novio de su adorada hija.

En la parte más fresca de su memoria permanecía claramente presente la llamada donde su hija le hizo saber, entre palabras y frases varias, que estaba perdidamente enamorada de uno de sus nuevos amigos, quien se trataba de un muchacho varios años mayor que ella y con quién aparentemente había tropezó en una fiesta de fin de año.

Todo había resultado rápido e inesperado; ahora ambos llevaban una corta pero buena relación de seis meses. Le parecía un poco apresurado hacer las presentaciones familiares, aunque no significaba que pensara que la relación no tuviera ningún progreso, pero sí que debía evaluar a ese desconocido novio antes de que cualquier tontería de enamorados pudiera afectar gravemente la integridad su hija.

Cuando encontró oportuno y correcto, comunicó a su marido sobre esa inquieta relación que mantenía su hija predilecta con un estudiante en la alejada capital. Siendo éste como era, tensó la quijada y farfulló que eso no era nada apropiado. Estando ella tan lejos, resultaba imposible mantenerla vigilada fue una de las excusas que le presentó tapando los celos que lo embargaban. 

Su hija, intuyendo su preocupación y la negativa de su otro padre, ideó lo que ese día acontecería. ¿Pues qué mejor forma de aceptar al novio supuesto que presentándolo formalmente a la familia? Entonces, él tuvo que morderse la lengua y comenzar toda la monumental planeación, para gusto de su enamorada hija y de su impaciente marido.

Durante el transcurso de esa última semana mantuvo a toda sirvienta, mayordomo, jardinero, lavandera y cocinero de vueltas para un lado y para el otro. Limpiando, arreglando, remodelando, cocinando y haciendo sin fin de tareas para lograr tener su colosal hogar listo y preparado para la llegada de los tan deseados visitantes.

—Señor, la señorita ha llegado —anunció el maestresala principal, asomado bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Que esperen en el vestíbulo. Bajaremos en un momento —informó a su vez, volviéndose hacia el señor. El canoso mayordomo se retiró de la recamara asintiendo en silencio, con una ligera inclinación. 

De nuevo en soledad, inhaló y exhaló acompasadamente. Justo antes de levantarse, se dio un ultimo vistazo en el enorme espejo de su tocador. Se miró a sí mismo a los ojos. Aunque luciera tal como él era y gustaba su esposo, agraciado, elegante y hermoso, con ese propio toque exótico, un fantasma opacaba débilmente su belleza, todo lo que era. ¿Por qué no todo era como antes?

Salió de su recamara con pasos silenciosos y cortos, dirigido a donde sabía se encontraba su marido a la espera de la llegada de su hija. Llegó a la gran sala de estudio de su marido, tocando con gentileza la puerta, a la espera de una respuesta.

—Adelante —escuchó que contestaban del otro lado de la puerta. Era la voz de la persona con la que había compartido la mayor parte de su vida.

—Ya llegó —dijo apenas abrió la puerta. 

Su marido, observándolo con sus atrayentes ojos verdes, se levantó y caminó hacia él con su elegante y distinguido porte. Como lo esperaba, una vez a su alcance le aferró por la cintura, marcando la pauta con la cual debía andar junto a él. Un gesto de pertenencia que, aunque estuviera envuelto de todo lo que significaba para su marido, aún no terminaba por admitir. Mas él se mantendría ahí, siempre a su lado, perteneciéndole, apoyándole sin importar nada de lo que éste hiciera ni nada que sucediera.

Caminaron juntos a lo largo del pasillo, sobre el fino azulejo, entre los pulcros muebles y las agraciadas cortinas que caían a ambos lados de los gigantescos ventanales. Los rayos de sol que lograban atravesarlas eran suficientes para alumbrar los pasillos de la mansión durante los días, guiando los pasos de quienes recorrieran sus largos y enredados pasajes. 

Uno a lado del otro bajaron las escaleras principales, a un ritmo lento y parsimonioso. Antes de pisar el ultimo escalón, le fue prescindible continuar con aquella posesiva opresión. Su hermosa hija permanecía de pie a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba, al alcance de sus brazos.

—¡Cariño! —se escuchó decir a medio camino. Una clara advertencia de que pronto ella sería apresada en un cariñoso y nostálgico abrazo.

—Papá —murmuró la joven, entonces sobre el hombro de su padre.

Cuando padre e hija tuvieron suficiente de ese entrañable abrazo apenas se separaron para lograr apreciar los cambios que en uno y en otro habían aparecido en ese corto espacio de tiempo. Su hija le observaba con sus bellos ojos llenos de lagrimas unos cuantos centímetros más alta de lo que recordaba. El cabello largo que tanto la había caracterizado ahora lucía un corte juvenil, su brillo y gracia seguía siendo tan deslumbrante como antes.

—Estás enorme —fue lo único que pudo decir sin romper en llanto, sonriendo con los ojos aguados. Su pequeña respondió la sonrisa, llorosa y radiante.

—¡Papá no digas eso! Sigo siendo la misma de hace meses. Sólo haces que me avergüence —renegó, volteando los ojos hasta caer en cuenta de la persona desconocida que se mantenía silenciosa a su lado.

Siguiendo su mirada, levantó la suya y se encontró al joven hombre de estatura mayor que la de alguno de los otros presentes en el recibidor. Entre la blanca palidez de su piel y el negro azabache de su cabello se encontraban sus ojos increíblemente negros y misteriosos. Como padre de la novia, dejó a un lado el indudable atractivo del joven para enfocarse en la mirada que éste les daba.

Su marido llegó segundos después y compartió con su hija un conmovedor abrazo. Ella se quedó bajo la protección de los brazos de su padre mientras escondía la cabeza en su pecho, conmovida. Su marido podía ser como fuera, pero sabía claramente que una de sus más grandes fortalezas y, contrariamente, una de sus mayores debilidades era su única hija.

—Cuanto has crecido, pequeña —dijo el hombre apartándose lo suficiente de ella para dimitirle un beso en la frente. Costumbre que tenía el padre hacía su querida hija desde el primer día de vida de ésta.

—¿Qué no van a dejarme en paz? —rezongó enfurruñada la muchacha, apartándose finalmente de su padre. Sus ojos brillantes y tan rojos como su nariz. Luego, ligeramente repuesta y con una sonrisa, fue directo a la única persona que se reservaba apartada y callada.

—Padre —llamó al hombre dispuesto frente a ella, mientras tomaba con seguridad la pálida mano del extraño—. Papá —le nombró entonces. Su sonrisa deslumbrando la belleza de su rostro—. Él es mi novio —anunció. Una de sus palmas llenó el pecho del joven a su lado, añadiendo a su presentación aquella firme indicación.

Su esposo, asintiendo seriamente con la cabeza, no abandonó la observación de aquella extraña naturalidad con la que su única hija tomaba de la mano al desconocido. Y él, haciendo todo lo posible por el bienestar y felicidad de su hija, tuvo que ser el primero en acercarse y presentarse.

—Mucho gusto —saludó y tendió una de sus manos—. Soy Naruto Uzumaki, padre de Ino —terminó de decir, sonriendo de la mejor manera que pudo.

—Igualmente —respondió el joven, estrechando con delicadeza su gesto—. Sasuke Uchiha, novio de Ino.

En seguida, simplemente sonrieron.

 

 


	2. She had some trouble with herself

 

_Segundo Capitulo_

 

**She had some trouble with herself**

**________________________________________**  


 

**6 meses 7 días antes**

 

El murmullo de las sillas al arrastrarse fue lo único que se escuchó por un momento dentro del gran salón de banquetes. Él por sí mismo se vio retirando la silla donde Ino se sentaría después. Su silla quedó a su izquierda. Alrededor suyo observó el enorme salón con sus grandes ventanas, largas cortinas y exquisitos tapices. En el centro se encontraba el hermoso comedor de madera de cerezo, tallado y grabado con elegancia, con sus veintitantas sillas acomodadas a su redonda. De las cuales sólo cuatro se ocuparon.

El señor Sabaku ocupó la silla principal, a su lado derecho, frente a Ino, se encontró su esposo, el señor Uzumaki, quien en todo momento sonrió con esa extraña mueca en sus labios.

Interrumpiendo su extensa observación, aparecieron los camareros que atenderían la amena comida de ese día. Unos levantaron las servilletas de la mesa y las extendieron sobre sus regazos, otros cargaron un sin fin de charolas de plata que al ser descubiertas mostraron deliciosos majares, uno cuantos permanecieron inertes junto a las paredes circundantes, sólo uno habló, el chef principal.

Su primer platillo resultó ser una aperitiva ensalada. 

Sasuke volteó a ver a Ino. Ante la presencia de los padres de ella no supo bien qué decir o qué hacer en cuanto el silencio tomó la situación. Además, se encontraba en un estado de duermevela al haber admirado el resto de la mansión del matrimonio. Su delicada y hermosa arquitectura por poco le quitaba el aire.

—¿De dónde provienes, Sasuke? —preguntó el señor Sabaku mientras se llevaba por primera vez el tenedor a la boca. Los demás lo hicieron después de él

Haberse referido a él por su primer nombre dijo mucho de aquel hombre. Sasuke no temió ni un poco.

—Sasuke nació en _Sapporo_ , papá —contestó Ino antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca. El padre de su novia la miró dando claras señas de molestia por su intervención.

— _Sapporo_ —repitió el señor Uzumaki, con algún pensamiento o recuerdo pasando por su mente.

—Sí, señor. 

La tensión era palpable. Sasuke podía sentir cierta turbación, pero la amenazadora presencia de su suegro ni la deslumbrante de su otro suegro pudo afectarle gravemente. Aunque el hecho de no saber cómo había llegado a parar ahí sí que llegaba a descolocarlo un poco.

—No hace falta el “señor”, llámame Naruto —dijo risueño, sonriendo aún más—. Me haces sentir tan viejo.

—Eres viejo —aseveró monocorde el gran empresario que tenía por suegro, sin dedicar una sola mirada a su esposo.

La sonrisa tan insólita que decoraba el rostro del padre de Ino se hizo aún más rara. Aquel comentario había ocasionado algo que no supo descubrir por completo. El señor Uzumaki trató de ocultar ese pequeño detalle dando un sorbo a la copa de vino que tenía frente a su plato.

—¿Qué te llevó a radicar en Tokio? —preguntó después, repuesto del mordaz comentario de su cónyuge, escondiendo las manos bajo la mesa.

—Mi hermano y yo nos mudamos a Tokio años atrás.

—¿Tus padres? —preguntó el señor Sabaku, para después tomar de la copa con agua que acompañaba a la de vino.

—Ellos murieron. 

Perder la mirada en el plato de ensalada fue la única manera de no mostrar el efecto que aquel tema provocaba en él. La muerte de sus padres jamás dejaría de ser un hecho trascendente en su vida. Su ausencia era todavía un fantasma al que temía.

—Lo siento mucho, Sasuke. 

El tono impreso en las palabras del señor Uzumaki provocó que su ceño se frunciera. Lo miró con detenimiento por un largo rato; sus ojos tan parecidos y tan diferentes a los de Ino, con su enormidad y aquel azul electrizante, sostuvieron su mirada. En ese momento, pudo descubrir la verdad de aquel dicho que decía que los ojos de una persona son el reflejo de su alma.

—Bueno, cambiemos de tema —dijo la menor de todos ellos, saliendo pronto a su rescate. Al girar la cabeza para verla, sintió la caricia reposada de sus labios en los suyos. Ella se separó de él con una sonrisa que mostró a sus padres rápidamente.

Fortalecido por aquel simple gesto, picó un poco más de su ensalada y se la llevó a la boca con pocas ganas.

—No puedo guardar más esta pregunta —confesó ansioso el sonriente padre de Ino, minutos después—. Cuéntenme, ¿cómo fue que se conocieron? —Bastante entusiasmando, dejó a un lado su comida, recargando los codos sobre la mesa y descansando su cabeza entre sus manos entrelazadas, prestando total atención a su respuesta.

Sasuke no ostentaba las ganas que el padre de Ino esperaba para su respuesta. No le interesaba contar todo lo que había pasado junto a Ino o cómo fue que se habían conocido. Agradecía que Ino, a pesar de no ser como cualquier otra chica que hubiese conocido, no olvidara nada de esos asuntos. Así que cuando se trataba de contar algo respecto a su relación, simplemente la dejaba hablar en tanto él, por su propia cuenta y dentro de su cabeza, recordaba lo que ella ya parlaba sin parar.

 

_En uno de los muchos departamentos de ese no tan grande edificio se celebraba una gran y estruendosa fiesta. Llena de todo lo que pudieran necesitar la mar de jóvenes: bebidas, botanas, conversaciones, ligues, hombres y mujeres, en todo tipo de situación y, claro, más que nada en problemas._

_Justo en el desierto pasillo del piso donde la fiesta fastidiaba a los demás inquilinos, una muchacha oculta entre las sombras forcejeaba contra dos figuras. La pobre tratando de escapar de sus atacantes sin lograr más que jalones dolorosos y morados escociendo su piel._

_—¡YA! ¡Suéltenme, idiotas! —gritó la joven; soltando patadas a diestra y siniestra sin atinarle a nada—. ¡NO! —gritó furiosa; haciendo resonar su voz a través del lugar cuando sintió cómo una mano se metía debajo de su vestido con total descaro—. ¡Maldito! —gruñó enrabiada._

_Con la furia corriendo por sus venas, atinó con fuerza una patada entre las piernas de uno de sus dos agresores. De tal forma que consiguió escapar sólo unos cuantos segundos, antes de que la jalaran cruelmente del largo de su cabello, nuevamente a las sombras de aquel lugar._

_—¡Ah!— exclamó. Su cabeza se estrelló contra la pared al ser arrojada contra a ella._

_—¡Eres una puta zorra! —le gritó el hombre al que había golpeado, quien estrujo su cabeza contra la superficie de la pared._

_La muchacha gimoteó de dolor, retorciéndose sobre la pared, con la cabeza pulsando de dolor en la mano de su agresor._

_—Ya verás. Muy pronto lo único que se escucharan serán tus gemidos de perra —farfulló una tosca y jadeante voz cerca de su oído._

_—No... por favor —logró decir. Sí, se dijo por dentro, ese era el momento donde tenía que suplicar para que la dejaran ir, no dudaría en hacerlo, incluso besaría los pies de esos sujetos tan repugnantes de ser necesario._

_—Muy tarde, lindura —se burló el hombre que la mantenía prisionera contra la pared—. Oye, tú, vigila que nadie se acerque —ordenó a su cómplice, y antes de que éste se fuera añadió:— Después te toca, ¿de acuerdo? —Sonrió maliciosamente._

_La muchacha no logró entender cómo fue que éste la aprisionó con tanta fuerza contra la fría pared, dejándola completamente imposibilitada de brazos y piernas. No podía respirar bien y su cara se escondía detrás de sus revueltos cabellos. Su vestido fue levantado hasta su cintura. Ella se retorció y enseguida se ganó otro golpe en la cabeza. Ni siquiera podía llorar, tampoco podía gritar, sólo mordió el labio inferior con fuerza._

_A punto de darse por vencida y de forma inesperada, escuchó a lo lejos el grito entrecortado del cómplice que supuestamente vigilaba. Luego el sonido sordo de algo cayendo torpemente al suelo. Antes de que lograra escuchar algo más o siquiera pudiera abrir los ojos, la fuerza que la aplastaba contra el muro desapareció y cayó al suelo con el sentido de sus piernas perdido._

_La densa oscuridad le impedía ver algo más que sólo dos sombras moviéndose; una de ellas con movimientos rápidos y ágiles; la otra, lenta, terminó cayendo al suelo minutos después._

_Quizá su tozudo orgullo había sido el impedimento para que sus lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, o simplemente había sido la crisis en la que se encontraba en aquellos momentos el freno de ellas. Sin embargo, una vez en el suelo, con el vestido levantado y el cabello enredado, no pudo detener las lagrimas. Gimió y se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de protegerse._

_—¿Estás bien? —logró escuchar una voz desconocida a través del débil sopor, varonil y con un acento diferente al de sus atacantes—. No te lastimaron, ¿verdad? —Una mano trató de tocarla, pero la joven se apartó asustada—. Tranquila... no te haré daño —murmuró la voz, con un tono diferente, uno más confortable._

_Mas si el extraño solamente quería saber el estado en el que se encontraba la muchacha, no pudo hacer nada más que responder al necesitado abrazo con el que ella lo envolvió al saltarle de improvisto. Efusivo y desesperado abrazo que lo hizo caer sentado al suelo, donde entre sus piernas quedó la joven, llorando desconsoladamente._

_El joven tumbado en el suelo no sabía de qué manera responder a la situación. Dudando, rodeó a la joven y trató de apaciguar un poco su llanto, sobó su espalda mientras le susurraba palabras alentadoras. Llegó el momento en que aunque resbalaran lagrimas por su rostro, la chica ya no sollozaba ni se aferraba a ninguna parte de su ropa._

_De reojo pudo ver la silueta de los bastardos que seguían desmayados sobre el suelo. El joven decidió que lo mejor para la muchacha sería salir de aquella oscuridad; con cierta dificultad logró levantarse con la joven cargada en sus brazos. Ella, instintivamente, levantó sus delgados brazos para aferrarse a sus hombros cuando sintió el movimiento. Suspiraba desconsoladamente._

_La poca luz del pasillo fue suficiente para permitirle ver el largo cabello dorado que se extendió a lo largo de la espalda de la joven. Su mirada perdió rumbo por la figura desbaratada en sus brazos. Al detenerse en la coronilla de su cabeza, llamó la atención la atormentada, quien abrió los ojos y al percibirse en brazos de alguien más, levantó la mirada a su defensor._

_Ojos inmensos, brillantes y turquesas, ligeramente hinchados y húmedos, provocaron una extraña presión en el estomago. De pronto fue demasiada rabia y enojo en su interior. Malditos infelices que se atrevieron a provocar lagrimas de aquella frágil niña._

_—Dis... dis-culpame. No quería... —la escuchó hablar por primera vez._

_—¿Ya estás mejor?_

_—Sí —susurró, bajando la cabeza. Su voz continuaba siendo un hilo moribundo._

_La muchacha apartó el agarre de sus brazos y el otro, entendiendo el gesto, la bajo de sus brazos. Con lo hombros caídos y sin levantar la mirada, ella se acomodó lo mejor que pudo el vestido. Sin embargo, el hecho de que se lograran ver las pantaletas, que su cabello fuera un estameña sin fin ni comienzo, o la lastimosa pantomima de su rostro, no impidió que una débil sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios._

_—Muchas gracias. Por eso... por todo. En verdad, te lo agradezco con lo más infinito de mi alma. No... no sé que hubiera pasado si no... si no hubieras llegado —Su voz tomó un tono dulce y afinado, a pesar de la ligera huella del llanto._

_—Es lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho —respondió él, sonriendo levemente; sin dejar de observar con detenimiento a la figura frente a él—. ¿Vienes con alguien?_

_—Sí, en la fiesta... —le contestó, dejando la mitad de sus palabras en el aire._

_—Ah —exclamó, creyendo entender el contexto de todo—. ¿Eres de la Universidad?_

_—No pero..._

_—Estás bien, ¿verdad? —interrumpió a la jovencita, no muy seguro de la palidez y el desgano que mostraba._

_—Sí. No te preocupes, no soy tan frágil. Sólo eran unos malditos cobardes. Dime, ¿dos contra uno? Eso es trampa —respondió, tratando de reír. Únicamente consiguió una sonrisa afectada. Antes de que las lagrimas cayeran, ésta las enjugó con una de sus manos._

_—¿Quieres que te lleve a...?_

_—No —lo interrumpió, negando con la cabeza—. No es necesario, ya hiciste mucho por mí._

_—No es molestia._

_—Estoy bien, en serio. Muchas gracias. Eres el encantador príncipe azul al rescate— bromeó; sus ojos brillantes. Esta vez sí logró una perfecta sonrisa y, avergonzada, terminó bajando la cabeza._

_Él sólo pudo responderle con una sonrisa ladeada antes de levantar una mano con la que acarició su cabeza. Luego retomó su camino sin voltear a ver la delgada silueta parada en medio del pasillo. Sus pensamientos perdidos en la pequeña niña perdida oculta en las fauces de la oscuridad._

 

—Quizá te complazca lo que te diré —habló Ino, tan normal y necesaria en vida. El regreso de su pasado había sucedido en cuestión de sólo segundos en el corpóreo presente—. Nos conocimos en una fiesta.

Una sonrisa nostálgica y sarcástica se formó en sus labios. ¿Qué mejor manera de figurar y evadir aquel inesperado encuentro? Un momento trágico y desesperando donde el destino había hecho de la suyas.

Por primera vez, logró ser el primero en voltear a verse de los dos. Él, más que nadie, sabía lo mucho que había afectado a Ino ese suceso. Y dudaba que sus padres supieran algo al respecto.

—¡Qué divertido! —soltó el señor Uzumaki, confirmando sus sospechas—. Muy diferente a cómo tu padre y yo nos conocimos.

En ese momento, Sasuke percibió otro pequeño detalle mientras se llevaba un pedazo más de lechuga a la boca. Cuando el señor Uzumaki alargó una de sus manos en una tentativa de tomar la mano de su marido sobre la mesa, esté la evadió con simpleza, agarrando el recipiente del aderezo dispuesto frente a él. La deslumbrante sonrisa que no había dejado caer se estiró aún más y, misteriosamente, sus ojos centellearon.

La conversación continuó nutrida por las bocas de Ino y su padre, el señor Uzumaki, quienes incluso apartaron sus platos de comida para hacerlo con libertad. El señor Sabaku y él simplemente se dedicaron a comer y a sonreír y a asentir cuando era necesario, sin participar de alguna u otra manera a la animada conversación que llevaban padre e hija.

Los pocos detalles, bastantes extraños y notorios que había visto, le hacían intuir algo que sin duda alguna Ino desconocía por completo. La persona que pensaba era una de la más inteligente que había conocido no veía la realidad ante sus ojos, la realidad que con sólo ver los hermosos ojos de su flamante padre podía descubrir.

Entre comentarios, risas y miradas terminaron la entrada y pasaron al plato principal. 

—Espero que te guste, Sasuke. Imagino que estás acostumbrado a la comida de aquí, pero nosotros comemos, la mayor parte del tiempo, comida extranjera —exclamó el hombre sentado frente a él, haciendo ademanes con las manos—. _Shepherd’s Pie_ —nombró, presentando con otro gesto de manos al platillo que dejaron ver los camareros una vez quitadas las charolas plateadas—. Espero sea de tu agrado —terminó de decir; mostrando, al fin, una sincera sonrisa que le deslumbró.

—Espero que lo sea —dijo a su vez, respondiendo ligeramente la sonrisa. Ino rió junto con su papá y su otro padre únicamente levantó la mirada del plato.

—¿Estás estudiando algo, Sasuke? —preguntó el patriarca, entrelazando las manos en lo alto, a la altura de su barbilla. 

—Sí, estudio Arquitectura, señor

—Interesante —comentó el hombre sin levantar la mirada de su plato—. ¿Qué año cursas?

—Acabo de terminar el quinto año.

—Por lo tanto, ya vas de salida, ¿cierto? —inquirió, encontrándose con su mirada a mitad de la mesa.

—Sí, el próximo año será el ultimo —aseguró, para después dar un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —cuestionó el señor Sabaku, mirándolo fijamente.

—Veintitrés.

—Tienen cuatro años de diferencia —expuso el gran señor de la casa más para sí mismo que para sus escuchas.

—Padre, eso no importa. Tú y papa se llevan más, ¿sabes? —replicó Ino.

—Tu padre no esta diciendo nada, hija —excusó el señor Uzumaki, saliendo a la defensa de su marido.

—Pero, papá...

—No es cómo si se fueran a casar, ¿o sí? —enfiló su rubio suegro, riendo antes de dar un nervioso trago de vino.

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, simplemente permitió que el vino dentro de su boca regresara a la copa que todavía inclinaba sobre él. Fue eso o ahogarse en aquel momento. La palabra “boda” o cualquiera mención de _eso_ era la peor cosa que se pudiera tratar o siquiera decir en la primera cena con la familia de la pareja. Era un tabú. Y al parecer, Sasuke era el único que lo sabía.

—Por supuesto que no —farfulló fastidiado el otro padre de Ino, antes de que alguno de ellos lo pudiera negar.

 _“Al menos hay alguien coherente por aquí”_ , se dijo Sasuke. 

—Sasuke y yo estamos bien siendo lo que somos ahora. El tiempo lo dirá todo, y sólo nosotros decidiremos que hacer cuando llegue el momento —estableció Ino sin dar lugar a objeciones.

—Claro que sí. Lo que más queremos tu padre y yo es que seas feliz —reconoció el señor Uzumaki, alcanzando la mano de su hija para apretarla con cariño.

—¿Cómo van con tus estudios, hija? —preguntó Sabaku no Gaara, despegando la mirada de su plato para alzarla hacia la bella señorita.

Sasuke captó otro evidente detalle. Así como estaba seguro del poco tacto que tenía el señor Sabaku con su esposo, estaba seguro del gran cariño que el hombre sentía por su única hija. La forma en que la miraba o en la que le hablaba era plena devoción.

—Muy bien, ¿verdad, Sasuke? —Como respuesta, él asintió en silencio—. Le estoy poniendo todo mi empeño, me estoy esforzando al máximo. Cuando no entiendo, Sasuke siempre trata de ayudarme —declaró, entrelazando su mano con la de su novio sobre la mesa—. De hecho, Sasuke y yo tenemos un maestro en común.

 _“Ah... ese maestro…”_ , recordó Sasuke en un punto exacto de su mente.

 

_La clase en la que se encontraba, donde miraba absorto algún punto inexistente de la pizarra, sin poner atención, fue interrumpida por la no tan desconocida presencia de una joven, que después de hablar en susurros con el maestro y dejarle una carpeta amarilla en sus manos, se retiró sin hacer algún otro ruido que no fuera el de la puerta al cerrarse._

_A Sasuke le pareció muy conocida aquella femenina presencia. ¿De dónde? No recordaba. Tal vez si la hubiera visto un poco más de cerca la hubiera podido reconocer. Pero en ese momento, decidió finalmente prestar atención al resto de la clase._

_Al cruzar la puerta de la enorme aula, ya finalizada la clase, junto con los demás alumnos, se vio detenido por el codo sin previo aviso. Y cuando giró a ver quién era su opresor, se encontró con la joven que antes había interrumpido la clase. Viéndola de frente pudo reconocerla. Se trataba de la muchacha a la que había ayudado en la fiesta de fin de año._

_—No me imaginaba encontrarte por aquí —escuchó que le decía con su voz dulce y refinada, ahora no tan gangosa por el llanto—. ¿Me recuerdas?_

_—¿La acosada de fin de año? —respondió, no sabiendo si en verdad se trataba de la misma chica. Ahora habían uno jeans ajustados a sus estrechas caderas y una blusa blanca que hacía sino resaltar su fino cabello en vez del descompuesto vestido y aquel nido de cabellos._

_—La salvada por ti —respondió ella, sonriendo._

_—Ah, sí._

_—Así que arquitectura, ¿eh? —sondeó, echando un vistazo al libro que sostenía entre sus brazos._

_—Sí._

_No se dio cuenta cuando empezaron a caminar juntos en dirección a la próxima clase que él tenía. Estaba absorto en ver la figura de la muchacha y admirar el característico color de sus ojos. Había verde, azul, incluso gris. Demasiado colores en esa cristalina mirada._

_—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sabiendo que no estaba mal ser un poco curioso._

_—¿Te molesto?_

_—No. Es sólo que..._

_—El maestro que tenías también da clases en la facultad a la que acabó de entrar —lo interrumpió._

_—Ahora sí estás en la Universidad._

_—Ahora sí —acertó, sonriendo una vez más._

_La pequeña caminata finalizó cuando llegaron a la puerta de la próxima clase que él tenía. Antes de entrar, giró hacia la joven de cabellera rubia parada a sus espaldas. Ella continuaba mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro, en medio del atestado corredor._

_—Supongo que aquí nos separamos —dijo, y con un mínimo esfuerzo agarró todas sus cosas con un único brazo y le extendió su mano izquierda en gesto de despedida—. Me alegró verte bien._

_Ella sólo soltó una risilla y tomó la mano con confianza. Luego la vio alejarse varios pasos, antes de que volteara a verlo y se despidiera con un gesto de mano, mientras él permanecía parado frente a la puerta sin poder quitarle la mirada. En el momento en que dejó de ver su figura en el corredor, bajó su vista al pequeño post-it que la doncella rescatada de deslumbrante cabellera dorada había dejado imperceptiblemente en su mano._

 

 _Shepherd’s Pie_ era... eso, un _pie_ de carne con cebolla, cilantro y especias. En sí, no estaba tan mal, así como también demasiado extranjero para su gusto. La bebida con la que lo acompañaron le supo a limón con fresa y un toque de algo más en agua mineral. Una lujosa y deliciosa cena, le pareció.

De nuevo la conversación no moría gracias a las únicas personas de rubia cabellera sentadas en el comedor. El señor Sabaku se había retirado unos momentos atrás para atender asuntos importantes que ninguno supo y de los cuales se excusó, prometiendo volver en cuanto se librara de ellos. Para disgusto suyo y gusto de Sasuke.

Ausente la presencia del padre mayor, la hija predilecta comenzó una serie de traviesos juegos que a él verdaderamente le divertían y en los que no dudaba en participar cuando estaban entre personas desconocidas, no frente al atento y parlanchín padre de su embustera novia. Sintió como el pie de la traviesa mujercita sobaba una de sus piernas y después vio desaparecer una de sus delicadas manos bajo la mesa, donde comenzó a acariciarle la rodilla. Trató de apartarla moviendo la pierna, pero ésta sólo clavó los dedos en su pierna, ocasionándole esa sensación entre dolor y cosquillas que jamás le había agradado. Aprovechando la distracción de su suegro al llamar al servicio de cocina pudo apartar los dedos de su pierna de un manotazo.

—¡Ya! —masculló entre dientes a la rubia que tenía a un lado. Jovencita que simplemente rió tapándose la boca.

Regresar libre de la garra que apresaba su pierna no consiguió hacerle invisible a la vista del hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa, que los miraba perspicazmente con sus enormes ojos azules entrecerrados. Apenado y aturdido, sólo pudo sonreír de lado y tomar un enorme trago de agua. La excentricidad de aquellos iris lo ponían nervioso. 

—Ya ordené el postre —dijo el padre Ino sin agregar más.

—¡Másssss! —exclamó Ino sobándose la barriga sin ninguna pizca de perfectos modales—. Ya me había desacostumbrado a comer como lo hacen aquí.

—No digas nada. Siempre te veo es con una golosina o bolsa de frituras en la mano, o en la boca.

—¡Eso no es cierto, Sasuke! —chilló ella con las mejillas tornándosele rojas.

—Veámoslo —dijo para luego agregar con sorna—: Vacía toda tu bolsa.

Entonces, el señor Uzumaki soltó una estruendosa carcajada al tiempo en que su hija se sonrojaba y mostraba su lengua al indiscreto novio suyo, quien inesperadamente se encontró encantado de la gloriosa melodía que emanaba de los labios de la persona dispuesta frente a él.

 _“¿Esto es normal?”_ , se preguntó en medio de aquel trance interno.

Por tercera vez en la tarde, los camareros entraron ahora con el ultimo platillo de la amena comida, cerrando de esta manera con broche de oro: el exquisito postre. Después de los últimos dos platillos, Sasuke esperó ver debajo de la charola de plata un exótico postre. Pero, para su entera sorpresa, se encontró con un casero y sencillo pastel de _castella_.

—Tu postre favorito —murmuró Sasuke sin pensarlo. 

—¿Eh? —exclamó Ino sin haber puesto ni pizca de atención a los hombres que mostraron el postre. Sus zarcos ojos bajaron y cayeron sobre el postre para derretirse como miel sobre él—. Sí, gracias por recordarlo, amor —murmuró, regalándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke vivió vergüenza y agradeció que el padre que los acompañaba en la mesa fuera lo bastante liberal y carismático para aceptar las desvergüenzas de su hija.

—Desde niña ha gustado mucho de este postre y no había un fin de semana en que no me ayudara a prepararlo —relató Naruto con nostalgia mientras observaba el pequeño pedazo de pastelillo que había cortado, antes de llevárselo a la boca—. Te extraño, hija —declaró finalmente. Su mirada infinita en tristeza quedó absorta en la cuchara que se había llevado a la boca.

La entrañable hija, Ino, se conmovió hasta las lagrimas, que no tardó en derramar, y en un instante se levantó de su asiento para precipitarse sobre su padre, a quien abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Sasuke contempló la escena luchando en su interior, invadido y dividido entre dos sentimientos: tristeza y envidia. 

Cada vez que Ino lloraba se odiaba por permitir que pasara, le recordaba el día en que la vio llorando desconsoladamente acurrucada desconsoladamente en el suelo de aquel oscuro pasillo. Entretanto, el sentir palpitar el corazón de la persona amada que te crió, que te protegió de todo y que te querría irrefutablemente contra tu pecho era algo que él no podría disfrutar nunca más.

 

_Dentro del enorme armario de esa también enorme habitación, un niño pequeño sollozaba entre ropa y zapatos dentro del único gran armario de madera oscura que había dentro de la habitación. Su única compañía eran el silencio y la oscuridad. El niño abrazaba sus piernas y escondía la cabeza entre ellas, tratando de acallar los incontenibles espasmos del llanto._

_Las puertas dobles del armario se abrieron lentamente, dejando entrever un poco de la débil luz obstruida por una figura alta y umbría._

_—Sasuke —llamó la figura con voz serena._

_El niño al ser llamado levantó la cabeza dejando ver el enrojecimiento de su pequeña nariz y la fluidez de sus lagrimas empapando sus ojos y mejillas._

_—Hermano —murmuró el pequeño; luego se lanzó los brazos del joven, llorarando con más fuerza—. I… I-ta… Ita-chi… —balbuceó entre sollozos._

_—Ya, Sasuke, tranquilo —dijo quedamente el joven mientras abrazaba y acariciaba la espalda de su hermano menor—. Algún día iba a pasar. No te asustes, no estas solo, estaré contigo siempre._

_Enroscando las piernas de su pequeño hermano al contorno de su cintura, el joven se levantó sin esfuerzo alguno y caminó hasta llegar a la gran cama con dosel a pocos pasos del ropero donde lo había encontrado. Las cobijas cedieron fácilmente ante sus manos y después los hizo internarse en ellas. Sus brazos alrededor de su hermano y los pequeñas extremidades del niño alrededor de su cuello._

_Sasuke no paró de llorar. Su hermano mayor no dejó de abrazarlo, ni de darle consuelo con su presencia. Sintió cómo poco a poco se calentaba su cuerpo y cómo su corazón se liberaba de la presión de su sufrimiento. El traje negro que había sido forzado a ser usado molestaba, pero el pequeño no quería alejarse de los brazos de su hermano. Aún preso del llanto, el niño vio cerrar sus párpados cada vez más pesados hasta caer en un sueño sin sueños._

_—Duerme, Sasuke. Duerme ya. Yo no te dejare._

_—Te quiero, hermano —murmuró el niño antes de caer profundamente dormido._

_—Yo también, tonto hermano menor —respondió él sonriendo, con su propia pena siendo silenciada._

_Itachi besó la pálida frente de su hermano pequeño antes de acompañarlo al mundo de los sueños. Sosteniéndose mutuamente en los sueños que la noche prometía reparadores. Huyendo por un instante de la amarga realidad que volverían a enfrentar al despertar._

 

Sasuke admiró la escena que sucedía frente a él acompañado de un profunda melancolía y un pequeño atisbo de envidia reflejado en sus ojos. Siguió la sonrisa nostálgica del señor Uzumaki y los movimientos de Ino al alcanzar una servilleta para secarse las lagrimas. 

Ino podía contarse como una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Ciertamente, nunca pudo descubrir cómo había llegado tan profundo en corazón. Su madre e Ino eran las únicas mujeres que habían llegado hasta sus gélidas profundidades. Y al ser la única con vida, odiaba verla sufrir, llorar o ser afligida por algo. Por eso mismo, podía confesar haberla visto llorar solamente dos únicas veces en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla. Una de sus memorias ya había sido recordada, la otra llegó a su mente...

 

_Despertó cuando sintió un movimiento extraño junto a su cuerpo. El calor desconocido a un lado suyo provocó que se levantara rápidamente de la cama. Ante sus ojos se reveló una espalda blanca que desnuda en su mayor parte apenas era cubierta por una larga cabellera dorada._

“¡Ino!”, _chilló internamente al reconocer el peculiar tono de cabello._

_La sorpresa del encuentro lo mandó caer directo al suelo, asustado y con el corazón latiendo enloquecido. Sasuke aguardó segundos sin moverse. Ninguna seña de reconocimiento hubo en la cama. La joven simplemente se acondicionó su posición sobre la cama, volteándose hacia un lado, dejando entrever uno de sus pechos que desapareció tras su propio cabello._

_Sasuke tragó duro, tumbado sin nada más encima que su desnudez._

_Tratando de recuperarse de aquella confusión, decidió marchar directamente al baño. Una ducha helada haría bien a su cuerpo y a su mente. Al menos creyendo que dejaría de pesar en lo que sucedería después de haber hecho lo que temía haber hecho con su única y mejor amiga. La noche pasada era bastante confusa dentro de su memoria._

_Sin embargo, nunca abandonó sus pensamientos y al salir del cuarto de baño jamás cavilo encontrarse bajo el escrutinio de un par de redondos ojos aguamarinas, espectadores desde la blandura de la cama. Cada uno de ellos lo miraron indescifrables. Porque entre la expresión de una suerte de sentimientos pudo vislumbrar sorpresa, cariño, miedo y lujuria._

_—Ino... —murmuró con un suspiro abatido; sus pies guiándolo a la cama._

_—Sa-Sasuke... yo... yo_

_—No quiero que esto arruine lo que hemos logrado. No es como si no lo... como si no nos hubiera gustado. Esto puede reforzar nuestra amistad, ¿sabes? —pronunció sin dejar de mirar a Ino, quien sobre la cama permanecía inmóvil, simplemente mirándolo con fijeza. Parecía no parpadear. Sasuke sostuvo con fuerza la toalla que ocultaba su desnudez—. Creo... Eres muy importante para mí. No quisiera perderte por una de mis pendejadas. Ino... yo verdaderamente te aprecio..._

_—Cállate —frenó ella con su voz enronquecida—. No continúes, o hables, o siquiera abras la maldita boca. Si me vas a despreciar con tu_ distinguible _cortesía, mejor cállate —musitó contenida entre dientes. Y al burlarse recalcando una de sus palabras con comillas imaginarias hechas por sus manos, terminó por soltar la sabana con la que ocultaba su perfecta desnudez—. ¡VEME! ¡Joder! No retires la maldita mirada. En la noche no lo hiciste, lo disfrutaste. Admítelo... Fo-lla-mos —gritó furiosa cuando vio apartar la mirada negruzca sometida a un inusitado respeto._

_La descarga de cada una de las palabras de Ino llegaron a él tal cómo fueron expresadas. Si la joven deseó contagiarlo con su furia y enojo lo logró con bastante facilidad. Cualquier discurso cimentado durante la rápida ducha se escurrió por sus pies como el agua de la regadera. Sasuke volvió su mirada a la mujer que yacía desnuda sobre su cama._

_—No se trata de eso. Trate de ser razonable y dejar en claro las cosas, pero pareces sacar ese impertinente coraje en el momento menos acertado. No se trata de si tuvimos sexo, o cogimos, o follamos, o como quieras decirle. Se trata de que somos amigos._

_—No somos amigos, Sasuke. Jamás lo fuimos. ¿Es qué no te das cuenta?_

_—¿De qué tendría que darme cuenta?_

_—De que estoy enamorada de ti, imbécil._

_Cualquier sentimiento, emoción o pensamiento se evaporó. Sintió un brisa gélida invadiendo su cabeza. La mejor amiga que jamás hubiera podido tener acababa de declarar que estaba enamorada de él. Hecho que no podía pasar, no debía pasar. Sasuke la quería demasiado como para soportar la perdida de la primera persona que incondicionalmente lo ayudaba, lo escuchaba, lo protegía y lo apreciaba, quien sabía sabía sus más profundos secretos, quien conocía su verdadero ser._

_—Estás confundida. No es la primera vez que sucede._

_—¡No! —gritó Ino dando puñetazos a la cama—. ¡No, no y no! No lo entiendes, ¡no lo quieres entender! Si te lo digo es porque lo siento. No soy como cualquiera de las estúpidas niñas que has conocido, y lo sabes bien. Yo... en verdad, estoy enamorada de ti. ¡Del imbécil más grande del mundo!_

_Antes de que pudiera objetar, un fuerte chillido por parte de Ino alertó sus sentidos. Las almohadas fueron a dar al suelo al ser esquivadas. Ella lloraba y gritaba mientras descargaba su furia contra la cama. Pronto llegó el momento en que, drenado todo su enojo, se encogió entre las sábanas, abrazándose a sí misma. Ino continuó llorando._

_—Ino._

_—Vete... Entiendo... en ver-dad creo entenderlo —musitó débilmente, respirando con profundidad, tratando de calmar los espasmos del llanto—. Sólo... sólo déjame... déjame sola. No qui-quiero verte._

_—Ino._

_—Vete —gimió, como si le causara un terrible sufrimiento._

_—Ino —murmuró afligido._

_—¡No me llames! ¡Sólo vete!_

_—¡No! —gritó a su vez él. La cama cedió bajo su peso y Sasuke jaló a la delgada figura encogida entre las sabanas y almohadones, tomándola fuertemente por las muñecas, zarandeándola con su propia locura—. ¡Ya! Cálmate, Ino._

_La rubia intentó liberarse agitándose, revolviéndose, haciendo que su cabello se agitara en el aire. Él únicamente pudo atraparla entre sus brazos, tratando de olvidar que su pecho tuviera contacto directo con los senos libres de ella, o que el resto de su cuerpo desnudo recién desvelado acariciara la propia desnudez de ella. Él solamente trataba de consolar a la mujer que su corazón tanto quería._

_—Tranquila —susurró cerca de una pequeña oreja. Una de sus manos acariciando la espalda que se convulsionaba en llanto—. Está bien, intentémoslo. Lo haré. Creo que... creo que también te quiero, Ino._

_Las ultimas palabras que abandonaron su boca en aquel momento no se confesaron ciertas. Él sentía un gran sentimiento de gratitud, cariño y amistad. Un apasionado sentir por la mujer que había en Ino, su mejor amiga. Por supuesto que la apreciaba en aquel momento. Había cariño. No podía decir que la amaba, pero se prometió protegerla._

 

El pasado había asaltado su presente en cuestión de sólo minutos, con recuerdos importantes y efímeros de su vida, uno muy lejano a su presente y otro ciertamente cercano, transportándolo en el tiempo a cuesta de segundos de su vida. Las emociones vividas inundándolo de nuevo. Lugares, objetos y personas habitando nuevamente su memoria. Sasuke sonrió levemente al recordar. Ino era un ser querido suyo, más querido de lo que llegó a imaginar, aunque todavía no llegaba a amarla como sabía lo haría.

Mas los ojos del presente, redondos y azules, atrajeron su alma. Mirándolo, observándolo, estudiándolo y traspasándolo con tan sólo una mirada. Y con una sonrisa deslumbrante, brillante y cálida descoloco su ser. _Sí…_ una pequeña pero ardiente llama dentro de su pecho se encendió. Una chispa nació. Tarde iba a darse cuenta que eso se hacía llamar amor a primera vista. Enamorado a primera vista de Naruto Uzumaki.

 


	3. He was always there to help him... always belonged to him

 

  
 

_Tercer Capitulo_  

 

**He was always there to help him… always belonged to him**  

**________________________________________**

 

 

  
Una de las muchísimas propiedades pertenecientes al matrimonio Sabaku-Uzumaki era la Mansión _Sunasha_. Pieza arquitectónica de varios millones de dólares ubicada al sur de Japón, en la extranjera prefectura _Nagasaki_.  
  
La ostentosa mansión era una de las más grandes de la región, inclusive del país. Su belleza recorría varios kilómetros de terrenos magníficos y misteriosos. Y alzada espléndida en medio de extensos y hermosos jardines se vanagloriaba rodeada de murallas altas e infranqueables que protegían su más íntimo detalle. Día y noche custodiada por la máxima seguridad que operaba a santo y seña de su dueño, Sabaku no Gaara.

Cada pared, suelo, techo y espacio minúsculo perteneciente a su magnífica construcción balanceado con estéticos acabados, deliciosos colores y la decoración más romántica que pudiese encontrarse en _Nihon-koku._ Un verdadero mangar a la vista, ceremonioso y elegante.  
  
Parte de la herencia que el magnate, Sabaku no Gaara, había heredado a la muerte de su progenitor y ejemplar barroco edificado hacía dos generaciones completas atrás. Una verdadera obra de arte.  
  
 _Sunasha_ contaba con cientos de muchas cosas. Para disfrute de un verano tenía tres piscinas, una fosa de veinte metros cuadrados, varios _jacuzzis_ y un sauna. Una serie de campos especiales para tenis, softball, basketball, béisbol, fútbol, golf y bádminton ocupaban varias hectáreas. Un pequeño establo, un inmenso vivero y un río artificial también se establecían en el encanto de los jardines. Dentro de la gigantesca edificación podían encontrarse tres salas _movie theather_ equipadas con lo ultimo en tecnología, una casa de juego, una gran biblioteca constituida por libros de generaciones completas y múltiples salas de entretenimiento diverso. Entre eso y mucho más estaban las numerosas colecciones del magnate, como los ejemplares automovilísticos de décadas o las _katanas_ que decoraban el estudio privado del señor Sabaku.  
  
El hogar de un familia.  

Residencia que contables veces había sido recinto de grandiosos eventos sociales y festivos, fiestas y reuniones magnificas y opulentas cuyas visitas se diversificaban entre familiares de todo el mundo, entrañables conocidos, invitados especiales y socios diversos. El año se marcaba con fin de éstas. Sin embargo, tras el abandono de la única heredera del matrimonio, _Sunasha_ cerró sus puertas al mundo.

Tres años ya había pasado desde entonces. La novedad del momento era el mismísimo regreso de la primogénita que volvía a casa con compañía. Ino, hija del matrimonio, visitaba a sus padres acompañada de un joven susodicho novio.  
  
Las semanas posteriores al aviso fueron caóticas en _Sunasha_. Docenas de personas caminaron y corrieron de un lado a otro, comandadas por el señor Uzumaki, amante esposo de Sabaku no Gaara, en pos de la bienvenida de su queridísima hija.  
  
Naruto Uzumaki, una criatura cándida, airosa y hermosa, era considerado el eterno vigilante de aquel hogar. Dueño, señor y guía de _Sunasha._ Única persona poseedora de dichos cargos, sabedor de los más íntimos secretos escondidos entre viejas paredes, versado de cada rincón y pasillo edificado, fiel guardián suyo. Un hombre quien de ser traicionado debía temerse so pena de castigo.

 

 

*****

  
  
  
  
**_5 meses 4 semanas antes_**  
  
  
  
Aquella noche se celebraba oficialmente el regreso de su querida hija, Ino. El espléndido festejo se llevaba a cabo en los jardines de la mansión, donde se había alzado un gran complejo de casa jardín con mesas y sillas blancas establecidas bajo su protección, alrededor una serie de luces plateadas iluminaron la tarde de ese día especial.  
  
Los invitados eran amigos, compañeros y socios importantes. Cada uno de ellos situado estratégicamente en las sillas y mesas. No tan sólo un festejo de bienvenida a su primogénita, sino también un motivo convenido a negocios y demás asuntos  atañidos por el empresario Sabaku y que su complaciente desposado había organizado en corto tiempo para merced de su  gusto.  
  
El ultimo brindis estaba por darse y el anfitrión de la noche se levantó de su asiento con un sonrisa. Su cabello rubio llamó la atención de sus presentes antes de que el retintín de su copa lo hiciera por sí misma.

—Lamento retenerlos de degustar tan suculento postre, ha llegado el momento de aburrirlos con unas cuantas palabras —dijo  bien al principio con voz cantarina.

—¡Con esa sonrisa ni mi esposa se aburre! —gritó uno de sus escuchas ya pasado de tragos, mientras agarraba de la cintura a su apenada esposa y levantaba la copa riendo de lo lindo.  
  
Risas acompañaron al comentario y muchos, en su mayoría hombres, levantaron la copa sonriendo. Un ligero pero no notable rubor pintó los pómulos del halagado y unos fieros ojos aguamarinas centellaron de celos sin que el causante lo notara.  
  
—Gracias, señor... supongo —respondió alzando su copa en dirección del hombre—. No tardaré mucho. Únicamente quería agradecer su presencia esta noche. Para nosotros es maravilloso poder celebrar el regreso de nuestra hija, Ino, y tenerla junto a nosotros en casa —La muchacha se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa ante el señalamiento de su padre. Luego, Naruto continuó—: Y también me complace presentarles a nuestro invitado especial, Sasuke Uchiha, novio de nuestra hija.  
  
Esta vez, la hermosa hija del matrimonio se levantó de su asiento acompañando así al joven que de igual manera se presentó a la audiencia. Ambos permanecieron parados frente a todos sin saber del muy bien qué decir o qué poder hacer en ese momento.

—¡Salud por los dos! —citó entonces sonriendo, con la copa otorgada a ellos.

Su hija entrelazó su mano con la del joven a su lado y ambos ofrecieron una pequeña reverencia al público que les vitoreaba entre brindis y aplausos. Naruto admiró el intenso rubor que se apoderó de las mejillas de su hija y del mutis eternamente estático de su yerno. Después de verlos sentarse, llevó la copa a sus labios y de un tirón bebió su contenido.  
  
Lo primero que sintió cuando se hubo sentado sobre su silla fue la férrea mano de su marido sobre su muslo. Contrariado por aquel íntimo gesto, levantó la mirada a la cara de su opresor y admiró el perfil cuyo ceño permanecía fruncido. Tratando de llamar su atención y poder hablar con él, levantó su mano para poder acariciar la pronunciada mejilla del hombre, quien despreció su acercamiento con un sutil manotazo.  
  
Naruto sonrió amargamente y regresó su atención a la refinada confitura de azúcar que tenía frente a él. No prestó mayor atención a la mano que continuó apresando parte de su muslo a limites poco más que dolorosos.  
  
—Papá —escuchó que le llamaba su hija, y se giró para lograr verla sonriendo—. No dejas de lucirte.  
  
—No podía desperdiciar ese momento para presumirte. Eres mi pequeña belleza —La vio refunfuñar por su comentario, y luego continuó—: ¿Cómo se encuentran? Los vi un poco tensos cuando se levantaron. Fue muy lindo de tu parte levantarte con él.  
  
—Es un poco tímido.  
  
—Yo diría que peca de serio —se mofó, llevándose una cucharadita de pastel a la boca.  
  
—En realidad, se parece un poco a papá —comentó su hija imitando su acción. Naruto no pudo evitar echarle una ojeada al moreno que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa y apartó rápidamente su mirada cuando un par de ojos negros descubrieron su escrutinio.

—Ni que lo digas —vaciló Naruto saboreando un nuevo trozo de confité.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen. Las hijas buscamos a hombres parecidos a nuestros padres —divulgó como si dijera un gran verdad.

—Pues espero que sea yo tu ejemplar a buscar.  
  
Riendo por lo bajo, padre e hija separaron las cabezas y prolongaron la velada con sus sonrisas deslumbrando la noche.  


 

 

*****

  
  
  
  
Las atracciones que _Sunasha_ ofrecía difícilmente podían ser ignoradas y por eso mismo esa noche varias de las habitaciones de la mansión fueron ocupadas. Entre los ocupantes de ellas estuvieron Ino y el novio de ésta, quienes se encontraban dentro de la habitación que hospedaría al joven durante su visita junto con la espigada figura del padre de la muchacha.  
  
—Disculpen las molestias. Tu padre tuvo la última palabra en esto —dijo Naruto para nada apenado mientras acomodaba las minúsculas arrugas del edredón de la enorme cama.  
  
—No te preocupes, papá. Entendemos a la perfección.  
  
—¿Te agrada la recamara? Recuerdo haberla usado la primera vez que llegué a esta casa. Ya sabes, antes de casarme —contó Naruto yendo a correr las cortinas de una de las ventanas de la habitación—. ¿Por qué no bajan a divertirse un rato? —preguntó tras haber admirado a distancia el alboroto de personas en una de las piscinas—. Quizá puedas hablar con tus amigas y presentarles personalmente a Sasuke.  
  
—Creo que estás equivocado, papá. Sasuke no es el tipo de persona que se divierte con extraños y mucho menos con ese clase de personas. Ninguno de ellos son mis amigos.

Naruto prestó atención a las palabras de su hija sintiendo culpa por haber hablado antes de pensar bien lo que decía. Él más que nadie sabía lo que era ser presa de fieras afanosas como aquellas. 

—Lo siento, preciosa. No quise hacerte sentir mal, mucho menos incomodarlos —expresó muy bajito. Las ganas de acercarse a ella, abrazarla y borrar todo recuerdo nocivo con tan sólo un chasquido de sus dedos forzándolo a cambiar de tema—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Sasuke?  
  
Como respuesta a su pregunta, el aludido salió del cuarto de baño con un único pantalón de lino puesto encima. De su cabello gotearon rastros de la ducha y su nervudo abdomen exhibió la tranquilidad de su respiración.  
  
—Oh —exclamó su hija, conteniendo dramáticamente el aliento—, veo que estás de exhibicionista —Luego de decirlo, lanzó una camiseta blanca por los aires que Sasuke atrapó mirándolos con su habitual careta de severidad.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir reptar un escalofrío por su espalda. ” _¡Dios mío, Naruto, contrólate!”,_ se dijo. Creyendo que se habían enterado de su distracción, regresó su mirada a los muchachos con aprehensión. Su hija perdía la mirada en la espalda de su novio mientras éste se ponía la playera.

—La juventud de ahora  —murmuró entredientes.  
  
—¡Papá! —Ino salió de sus pensamientos para replicarlo con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.  
  
—Ya, ya. Me voy antes de que te vea babear —volvió a Naruto, muy cerca de la oreja de su hija—. Buenas noches, nena —terminó por decir y dejó un beso sobre la frente de su hija.  
  
Avanzó los pasos necesarios para acercarse a la puerta, la abrió apenas un poco y antes de desaparecer detrás de ella levantó la mirada atraído por el llamado de un observador atento.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke —murmuró cabizbajo.  
  
El corto trayecto hacia la privacidad de su habitación se vio interrumpida unas cuantas veces. Varios sirvientes esperaban  aclarar asuntos triviales o recibir nuevas ordenes antes de terminar el día. Para él siempre había sido motivo de cansancio. Llegar hasta la enorme puerta de roble, entrada principal a su recámara, fue un alivio. Silenciosamente abrió la puerta y avanzó esperando encontrar dormido a su marido. Terminó sorprendido a mitad del camino al toparse con una serie de murmullos.  
  
—Sí —escuchó que decía la inconfundible voz de su esposo—. Ya dije que sí —Esta vez su voz fue contenida, como si tratara de mantener la calma.  
  
Naruto, silencioso, se acercó a la puerta subsiguiente, la entrada que llevaba al corazón de su habitación, rodeado de sofás, mesitas y adornos de la antesala. Alargando el sentido de sus oídos hacia la misteriosa conversación de su esposo con el pulso de su corazón ensordeciéndolo.  
  
—Está bien. Sabes que sí, no necesitas preguntarlo.  
  
Se escucharon pasos y en consecuencia Naruto rápidamente se pegó contra la pared más cercana, hasta volverse parte ella, ocultándose en la oscuridad que el pequeño salón le ofreció en ese instante. Las sombras lo tragaron completo mientras la figura dentro de su habitación se movía entre la luz del resquicio de la puerta.  
  
—¿Mañana? No es posible. El martes podríamos vernos —Las palabras de Gaara tomaron una claridad que troncó su respiración.  
  
En su cabeza un cúmulo de preguntas rondaron sin rumbo, llenándolo de incertidumbre y angustia. Por dentro no paraba de preguntarse con quién hablaba su marido, por qué era que éste hablaba de esa manera, de qué se trataba esa misteriosa  conversación, cómo era que él se encontraba justamente en esa situación.  
  
—Espera...  
  
Naruto permitió que el temblor de sus piernas lo hiciera resbalar hasta al suelo. Su figura quedó entre un gran jarrón y un butaca de terciopelo. Segundos después la puerta se abrió por completo y reveló la distinguible silueta de su marido a contra luz, quien al asegurarse de no encontrar nada cerró completamente la puerta.  
  
—Debo colgar. No, no se trata Naruto.

El susodicho se llevó una mano a la boca incrédulo. Ahogó apenas una exclamación de sorpresa con la presión de sus dedos cerrando su boca. A pesar de que la puerta había sido cerrada por completo, la voz amortiguada de Gaara se podía escucharse. Naruto esperó el final de la escena desconcertado y temeroso de imaginar lo que sucedería después de su descubrimiento.

—Hablamos luego. Nos vemos ahí.

Naruto aguardó en su escondite hasta lo pareció un momento adecuado para salir. El chorro de agua de la regadera le había avisado que el peligro ya no asechaba. Tembloroso de piernas, regresó sus pies a la puerta de roble que minutos antes había cruzado, la empujó ligeramente y luego la cerró haciendo el suficiente ruido para lograr despistar a su marido. Actuando como tan bien había aprendido, avanzó contando los pasos que lo internaron a su habitación.  
  
—Gaara —llamó Naruto satisfecho del tono de su voz—. Ya visite a los chicos —continuó hablando frente a la puerta del baño, viendo un punto inexacto de la madera—. Creo que estarán mejor cerca de nosotros.

No hubo ninguna contestación. 

Confundido y melancólico, tomó asiento sobre el mullido colchón de su cama y con un suspiro profundo emergiendo desde su congoja, comenzó a cavilar entre pensamientos. Algo que claramente sabía era que su matrimonio se marchitaba como cualquier flor de primavera frente al crudo invierno, deteriorándose año tras año, sin poder evitar que él se perdiera junto a todo lo que significaba. El hecho de encontrar a Gaara en medio de una extraña y desafortunada conversación no hacía sino  alentar sus ya sujetas suposiciones. Naruto como nadie más en el mundo conocía a Gaara, su amante marido y padre de su hija. Naruto conocía a ese hombre y lo desconocía de una manera abrumadora.  
  
¿Por qué habían acabado de esa manera? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? ¿Qué había sucedido? Él sabía no haber sido la persona más correcta del mundo, la más capaz o la más loable, ni siquiera sus pasos dados era el mejor camino a seguir. Naruto había cometido muchos errores, grandes e imperdonables, pero la razón había juzgado cada uno de ellos, enmendando el camino de su vida. No lo había hecho sólo. Todo había sido obra del hombre que amaba con todo su corazón. Quien era hoy en día y toda posesión que le pertenecía se lo debía a nadie más que a él.

Gaara jamás había sido un mal padre ni un mal marido. Amparó, protegió, alimentó y enseñó a su hija. Su crianza formó la hermosa joven que ahora vivía exitosa en la capital. Y gran parte de su largo caminó lo había hecho en su compañía. Naruto había estado junto a él al comienzo de su gran imperio. Las empresas Sabaku no eran nada cuando se conocieron. No comparado a lo que en la actualidad eran. Su presencia estuvo cuando los problemas quisieron derribarlo, lo apoyó durante su gran lucha por la herencia que por derecho le pertenecía, lo protegió de las personas que tanto había querido dañarlo,  sacrificó cuanto pudo por él, todo lo que era y lo más había querido.  
  
Naruto limpió las lagrimas que resbalaron inconscientemente por sus mejillas. Un sollozo escapó de su boca y lo ocultó tras la manga del _Kurta_ , humedeciendo la delgada tela de algodón con el desbocado río de lagrimas. Tratando de sosegar los insípidos sollozos que supo se volverían un llanto desesperado, se levantó de aquel lugar y comenzó un vagar por la habitación, ordenando lo mínimo que estuviera fuera de lugar, prestando atención a detalles minúsculos. Finalmente abrió varios cajones del gran ropero blanco y sacó algo confortable para dormir. Luego tomó lugar frente a la luna del tocador, donde se vio desenredar el complicado trenzado de su cabello.  

Cuando la oscuridad consumió la habitación, él se adentró a la calidez de las cobijas. Naruto perdió la mirada por largo rato en el techo. La humedad de sus lagrimas fue borrada con rudeza para evitar ser descubierto por su marido, quien no tardaría en acompañarlo. Enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, permitió que el sueño lo invadiera, cerró los ojos vaticinando una tormenta en la lejanía. Como ultimo recuerdo la luz del _radiophone_ que tantos pesares había causado.

 

 

 

*****

  
  
  
  
Repentinamente, un intenso calor se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Acalorado, retiró el pesado cobertor que lo cubría y entreabrió los ojos. Era de día otra vez. Naruto se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y soltó un bufido. Todavía tenía sueño y un dolor de cabeza oprimía su cerebro.  
  
Sin pensarlo mucho se metió al baño y no salió de la ducha hasta que se sintió fresco y relajado. La habitación, solitaria y silenciosa, lo recibió tras la puerta del baño. La cama atrajo su cuerpo hasta ella y permaneció recostado entre las sabanas revueltas por un momento. Naruto quiso atrapar un poco de ese sueño desaparecido, pero éste no parecía querer regresar. Acostado boca arriba después de muchos trabajos por acomodarse cómodamente, se dedicó a pensar un poco.  
  
El día no pasaba del medio día. Había tiempo de sobra para bajar y tomar un buen almuerzo, después de presentar sus cordiales saludos a los invitados que ese día se disponían en acompañarlos durante el resto del día. Muchos de ellos se había quedado tras la velada, dispuestos a pasar un agradable día disfrutando las atracciones que la mansión ofrecía. Misma justificación que él había tomado para cambiar de habitación a su hija y al novio de ella. No desconfiaba de su hija, al menos no mucho. La muchacha había sido educada como se esperaba que fuera, pero no podía decir lo mismo del joven que había traído consigo.  
  
Cansado de la cama, Naruto se levantó y terminó por emprender la tarea de vestirse. Y sintiendo que ese día podía ser quien verdaderamente era llevó a cabo la tarea con esmero. El día presagiaba ser bueno y agradable. Justamente como demostró ser cuando bajó y encontró a su hija sentada en el largo comedor de banquetes, acompañada de su novio, callado como siempre, y de unos cuantos más invitados.  
  
—Buenos días —saludó sonriente al llegar.  
  
Los pocos que comían en completa tranquilidad giraron a verlo e inmediatamente se levantaron de sus lugares respetuosos con la etiqueta. Muchas caras se mostraron sorprendidas, incluido la parcialmente carente de emoción del novio de su hija.  
  
—¡Papá! —La exclamación de su hija fue de pura sorpresa, y su sonrisa de felicidad—. Tu cabello.  
  
—Buen provecho, señores —respondió el gesto galante con una radiante sonrisa y los hombres, con un asentimiento, tomaron asiento de nueva cuenta cuando él lo hizo. 

  
—Padre —rezongó su hija junto a él, tiroteando uno de sus brazos—, te estoy hablando.  
  
—Perdón, querida —se disculpó con un sonrisa, volviendo el rostro hacia su hija.

  
—¿Es un día especial? Es bastante extraño que te sueltes el cabello.  
  
Naruto miró detenidamente a su hija. Se parecía tanto a él. Desde su largo cabello, sus facciones, su figura, sus redondos y expresivos ojos. La única excepción era ese color especial en el iris de sus ojos. Ese era el único rasgo que había heredado de su otro padre. Le acarició la mejilla con cariño y llamó a un camarero.  
  
—No —respondió a la pregunta; despidiendo al camarero con la mano después de haber pedido su desayuno—.  Buenos días, Sasuke.  
  
—Buenos días, señor —respondió el joven de cabello negro. Su oscura mirada fija en él.

Hasta ahora no le parecía extraño que el muchacho lo viera de aquella manera. No cuando había decidido soltar la cascada dorada que era su cabello. Siempre obtenía esa clase de reacciones, todas apetitosas a su ego, cuando lo hacía así. Aunque el hecho de que fuera exactamente el novio de su hija lo hacía sentir un ligeramente incomodo. El pensamiento lo hizo reír por dentro.  
  
—¿Harán algo hoy? —preguntó dando comienzo a su comida: unos suculentos _waffles_ americanos. Naruto en verdad disfrutaba de ese torta medieval que, llegando a esos días, tras comercialización y tradiciones, resultaba ser poco menos de lo que en un principio había sido.  
  
—La verdad es que no. Justo estábamos hablando de eso, ¿verdad, Sasuke?  
  
El joven asintió con la cabeza, llevándose un trozo de fruta a la boca.  
  
—¿Les apetece ir a la piscina? Tengo ganas de refrescarme. Hace un día hermoso.  
  
—No me parece mala idea —respondió su yerno con la mirada inmersa en el paisaje que los grandes ventanales regalaban en el comedor.  
  
Entre pequeños sorbos y mordidas, Naruto conllevó su almuerzo con tranquilidad. Los pocos invitados que al igual que el ingerían el exquisito sazón del chef amenizaron con platicas y risas. Él mismo se escuchó reír una que otra vez mientras perdía el tiempo hablando especialmente con Ino y su novio, quien no dejó de verle con esa extraña mirada suya.  
  
Cuando regresó a su habitación, dispuesto a alistarse e ir a la piscina con los muchachos, se encontró a Gaara sentado en la cama ya tendida y acomodada con la docena de cojines sobre el fino cobertor. Su marido, al escuchar sus inconfundibles pasos, aguardó impaciente el momento en que la puerta se abriera ante su aparición. Sus ojos verdes dieron con él aún antes  de que pudiera descubrir su presencia. Una corriente eléctrica viajó a lo largo de toda su espalda, desde el atlas hasta la punta de su cóccix. Aturdido, cerró la puerta tras de sí, recargándose en ella con las manos aún agarradas a la manija.  
  
—¿Nos acompañas? —fue lo primero que salió de su boca, tratando de sonar lo más casual que pudo. Su integridad valía de alejar a su marido de los perversos pensamientos que se maquinaban en su mente.  
  
—¿A qué hora despertaste?  
  
—Hace rato, antes del medio día. ¿Sucedió algo?  
  
Naruto cerró las puertas de su ropero y al girar tropezó con quien debía mantener alejado de él. Frente a frente, a menos de un paso, estaba Gaara.  
  
—Naruto.  
  
Más rápido que la mano que buscó atraparlo, Naruto se apartó. Conocía tan bien al hombre que entender el brillo de sus ojos  sólo le llevó un pequeño vistazo, cada palabra y cada acto siendo leído incluso antes de ser dicho o hecho. Y si de algo estaba seguro Naruto en ese momento era de las pocas ganas de sexo aplacadas en su libido. Gaara quería, _necesitaba,_ una apasionante sesión de sexo rudo y apremiante. Desde la distancia sintió cómo sus ojos desvestían y devoraban su cuerpo.

” _¿Cómo te atreves? Después de lo de anoche...”,_ escuchó a su mente decir para sí.  
  
—¿Qué dices? ¿Nos acompañas a la piscina? Iremos los chicos y yo.  
  
Lo esperó pero no alcanzó a leerlo. Con un rápido movimiento fue arrojado a la cama y con otro apresado por dos fuertes brazos contra el montón de cojines que hicieron dócil su caída. Su boca sufrió el rapto de un par de labios, lengua y dientes conjuntos. Las manos, grandes y ardientes, acariciaron con deseo su cuerpo a través de la ropa. ¡Cuánto hubiera deseado eso días atrás!  
  
Tonto y extasiado, Naruto se dejó llevar por aquella ola de pasión. Enroscó sus brazos al cuello de su marido y abrió sus piernas al hombre, dándole total acceso a su cuerpo, entregándosele plenamente. Naruto quería ser ciego para no ver la verdad que tenía frente a él, quería no saber y olvidar lo que sabía. Los labios húmedos de Gaara bajaron por su cuello y él jadeó en respuesta. Un idiota, un vil y estúpido idiota. Incluso más que el hombre que encima suyo se mecía entre sus piernas. 

Sin embargo, en alguna parte de su cabeza escuchó el eco de su consciencia. No podía hacerlo; en verdad, no podía hacerlo por más que quisiera. Su cuerpo rechazó el cuerpo de Gaara y éste cayó al suelo sin que él se percatara de ello. No miró atrás mientras salía corriendo de la recámara. Solamente hasta que la puerta estuvo cerraba y el quedó del otro lado de la habitación, a mitad de un desolado pasillo, detuvo su huida.

Al menos, se dijo, había logrado salir con su traje de baño en mano.  


 

*****

  
  
  
  
Naruto tocó la puerta y segundos después se asomó la cabeza de Sasuke.  
  
—Hola, ¿están listos? —saludó sonriente; e inclinó su cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante, buscando entrar.  
  
—Pase —Sasuke se apartó de la puerta y dejó libre la entrada. Naruto entró con sólo dos pasos.  
  
—¿Ino? —preguntó, sin rumbo, al percatarse de la ausencia de su hija.  
  
—Aquí —escuchó decir a su hija dentro del baño.  
  
—Se está cambiando —explicó el joven moreno sin mirarlo.  
  
— _Ah_... Ya veo. Supongo que puedo aprovechar —formuló Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros. 

Tiró a la cama lo que sus manos habían podido tomar durante su escape, desabrochó el cinturón de sus pantalones y comenzó a desvestirse, deseoso de sumergirse ya bajo el agua fría de la piscina. Mas un extraño ruido a mitad de su acto forzó a su cuello a girar a su izquierda. Sasuke estaba parado en medio de la habitación, con sus sagaces ojos abiertos y claramente aturdido. Entonces, un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas morenas de Naruto, quien veloz se embutió el traje baño a las caderas.  
  
—Papá, ya era hora de que llegaras, pensábamos que...  
  
Ino salió del baño con un bonito _pareo_ atado a su cadera, pero se detuvo ante la extraña escena. Naruto vio cómo Sasuke la volteaba a ver con ojos asustado, y luego cómo ella, avispada, dirigía su mirada a donde él se encontraba doblando la ropa que se había quitado.

— _Oh..._ Ya entiendo —expuso de repente Ino—. No te preocupes, Sasuke. Nadie se dará cuenta que traen el mismo traje de baño.  
  
Naruto, aliviado de escuchar eso, pudo enfrentar a su hija dando la vuelta. Esperaba que el sonrojo en sus mejillas hubiera desaparecido o al menos disminuido, y que Sasuke al menos supiera disfrazar la situación.  
  
Para salir de la habitación, Naruto se cubrió con una fina bata de seda, Ino salió luciendo su lindo traje de baño y Sasuke con  unas bermudas y playera interior negra. Juntos caminaron hacia la piscina más cercana y privada que había. En el camino, su mirada se desvió unas cuanta veces hacia el muchacho. Todavía podía sentirse avergonzado del espectáculo que le había dado al novio de su hija.  
  
Llegaron a la piscina de la terraza encontrándose con pocas personas. Dos socios y allegados de su esposo estaban sentados en el bar, a quienes saludó con una enorme sonrisa y luego presentó con su debido respeto a su hija y yerno. Dentro de la cristalina alberca había un grupo de jóvenes, que Naruto supuso como hijos de los socios a los que saludaron. Eran cuatro hombres en total, todos rondado la edad de Ino.

Después acapararon las sillas más cómodas del lugar, bajo el resguardo de una bella y elegante palapa. A Naruto se le antojó echarse a descansar un rato sobre una tumbona antes de meterse a la fría agua. Era verano, el calor era abrasador y el agua le parecería demasiado esperanzadora.  
  
—Papá —llamó su hija a unos cuantos pasos—. Sasuke y yo entraremos. ¿Quieres algo?  
  
—Claro, hija. Yo estoy bien aquí. En un momento los acompaño. Dejen solo a este viejo por un rato.  
  
—¡Papá! —replicó la señorita con las en la cintura—. No ayudas, ¿sabes?  
  
—Anda, vete y no te preocupes por mí.  
  
—Está bien —terminó por decir no muy convencida. Su hija se acercó un momento para regalarle un beso en su mejilla antes de alcanzar a Sasuke. Una vez juntos, entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron a la piscina.  
  
Impulsado por su maquiavélica cabeza, Naruto hizo resbalar un poco los lentes por su nariz, lo suficiente para permitirse dar una ligera perspectiva de la parte trasera de su taciturno yerno. Realmente no significaba nada, sólo estaba estudiando al prospecto de su hija. ¿Cómo podría decirle a su hija si era el adecuando o no sin una detallada investigación previa? Creyendo tener información suficiente volvió a recargarse en el camastro.  
  
El tiempo que estuvo ahí pareció ser una hora entera en disfrute de los rayos del sol y la brisa fresca del aire ligero rocío de la piscina. Su cuerpo se refrescó deliciosamente y su mente se aclaró a limites donde pensar no significaba nada. Todo terminó acabando cuando finalmente apareció quien menos quería que apareciera.  
  
—¡Socio! —gritó uno de los señores sentados en el bar de la terraza.  
  
A lo lejos y tras el seguimiento veloz de su mirada, Naruto vio aparecer la figura de su marido caminando con soltura. La sangre dentro de sus venas hirvió de tan sólo verlo caminar rumbo a los hombres que disfrutaban de varios tragos esa tarde. Fastidiado por su aparición, se levantó del camastro y se acercó a la alberca donde estaban los jóvenes gozando de la frescura del verano. La bata que cubría su cuerpo cayó a sus pies y su cabello cubrió un momento su espalda antes de dar un salto limpio hacia la alberca.  
  
Naruto emergió del fondo de la alberca instantes después, refrescado y excitado. Para su sorpresa, Naruto se encontró frente a Gaara en compañía de sus animados socios, quienes observaron su aparición con una sonrisa en el rostro. Satisfecho y ligeramente turbado por la mirada que le dedicó su marido, respondió el gesto amable de los hombres con una sonrisa propia antes de alejarse nadando rápidamente al otro lado de la piscina.

El agua estaba rica, deliciosamente fría. Flotó un largo rato sobre ella. Sus oídos sordos por la presión del agua y sus ojos cegados por los brillantes rayos del sol. Una vez satisfecho de aquella tranquilidad, se zambulló como pez dentro del agua, donde pudo percibir las ondas sonoras de la distinguible risa de su hija. Fuera del agua pudo verla en una riña divertida con su novio, quien sabía defenderse bastante sagaz al tomarla y zambullirla dentro del agua varios una y otra vez.  
  
Divertido, rió un poco con los ojos apenas asomados sobre la superficie de la alberca y dejó que su mirada abarcara los metros cuadrados de ésta. En una esquina de la piscina se hallaba el grupo de jóvenes posibles hijos de los hombres que parlaban con su marido. A través de la poca distancia que los separaban pudo descubrir sus miradas apreciativas, nada inofensivas ni discretas. Naruto sumergió el rostro al agua sintiendo que la vergüenza caldeaba sus mejillas.

Durante su juventud adoraba ser destinatario de esa clase de miradas. Vivía para ver posar cantidad innumerable de ojos en su figura. Ahora, a pesar de no perder casi ningún rasgo de su mocedad, no sabía si seguían siendo de su agrado la variedad de sentimientos que éstas profesaban. Sin embargo, tras varios minutos bajo el agua, todo figuró ser en un simple juego de miradas. Adjudicarse unas cuantas miradillas y sonrisas coquetas no pareció ser trascendente.

Al otro lado de la piscina, Ino descansaba arriba de una cama flotante y Sasuke lo miraba con huroneo recargado sobre el estomago de su hija. Fuera de la piscina, también notaba la mirada fija de su marido, principal causa del porqué Naruto hacía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Simple afán de hacerlo rechinar los dientes, cabrear al hombre, fastidiar su mundo perfecto.  
  
El juego terminó cuando su ego se vio satisfecho. Desde lejos, se despidió de los muchachos con un gesto silencioso y nadó por el fondo de la piscina hasta acercarse sigilosamente a donde se encontraba su hija reposando. Una vez cerca, salió del fondo y saltó sobre ella. La muchacha, con un grito y verdaderamente espantada, cayó al agua entre el espectáculo de ondas rebuscadas, la cama flotante y miembros al aire tratando de emerger del agua. Naruto y Sasuke se vieron alcanzados por la oleada y rieron hasta que les dolió el estomago.

—¡Padre! —bramó su hija una vez fuera del agua—. ¡No hagas eso! Tragué agua —volvió a gritarle mientras se limpiaba la cara y tosía varias veces.  
  
Naruto no podía parar de reírse. Una vez más pescó a su hija y, con ella entre sus brazos, se zambulló dentro del agua. Ino siempre sería su niña pequeña. Aquella niñita con quien jugaba en donde hubiera oportunidad, riendo hasta que la panza llegaba a dolerles y comiendo toda clase de dulces. Después de zambullirse y aventarse olas de agua, los tres salieron juntos de la alberca sin dejar de reír. Naruto miró disimuladamente a Sasuke mientras lo hacían. Las miradas curiosas de los chicos dentro de la piscina y la furibunda de su marida desde el bar cayeron sobre sus hombros con gran peso.  
  
—No me rendiré —dijo su hija—; me conoces muy bien para saber que no me dejó rendir tan fácilmente, papá. Esta vez Sasuke me ayudara, ¿verdad, Sasuke?  
  
—Yo no contaría con eso.  
  
—Tu cállate, tonto —rebatió Ino; dándole un golpe a Sasuke en la nuca.  
  
—¿Quieren algo de tomar? —ofreció Naruto, después de reír por el cariñoso gesto.  
  
—Sí, por favor —respondió Sasuke mientras lidiaba con la pequeña bestia que trataba de golpearlo.  
  
Alargando su mirada en la pareja que peleaba entre risas y manotazos, Naruto tomó rumbo al bar de la terraza, donde esperaba conseguir un trago que no fuera de agua clorada. Jovial y refrescado, respondió las sonrisas de los hombres e ignoró los ojos torvos de Gaara, quien los hizo viajar de su cabello húmedo a su cuerpo goteante sagazmente.  
  
—Buen día, señores —saludó Naruto.  
  
—Buen día, Naruto —respondió el señor que se encontraba más cercano a él.

  
—Buen día —dijo el otro señor.  
  
—Sírveme tres bebidas. No importa cuales sean, sin alcohol —ordenó al muchacho de la barra, para luego voltear sonriente hacia los señores.  
  
—¿Qué nos puedes decir del agua, Naruto? —preguntó el señor que primero le saludó. Era un señor ya entrado en años, con el cabello aún negro de vida y los ojos entornados por rasgos carismáticos. Uno de los primeros socios que Gaara había tenido desde el comienzo, pudo recordar. Lo conocía de hace tiempo y le agradaba.  
  
—Ni te imaginas. ¿Por qué no la disfrutan también?  
  
—No, no somos como tú, amigo. Si tuviera esa figura con gusto me metería hasta desnudo —soltó el hombre antes de reír sonoramente. Él lo acompañó con una risa ligera.  
  
—Disculpen, señores. Los acompaño en un minuto —informó Gaara levantándose de su asiento. Luego caminó hacia Naruto para tomarlo por la cintura con fuerza. Sufrido, Naruto lo volteó a ver sin entender su actitud—. Naruto, permíteme un momento.  
  
—Señores —añadió Naruto, y se levantó junto al asentimiento de ambos señores.  
  
Dar cada paso junto a Gaara fue una tortura lenta y dolorosa. El contorno de su cintura estrujado por el brazo de su marido y su piel marcada por la cruel presión de sus dedos. Solamente al lograrlos ocultar entre el saliente de una columna de piedra, Gaara soltó su cintura y volvió a aprisionarlo, ahora entre su cuerpo y la superficie de un muro.  
  
—Me estás cansando, Naruto —habló el hombre con su voz vuelta un témpano de hielo—. No te soportaré un minutos más. Lo sabes. ¿Qué te sucede? —Naruto se silenció mordiendo sus labios por dentro y se encogió dentro de su prisión—. ¡Responde, carajo! ¿Qué te sucede? —volvió a repetir la pregunta, tomándolo con fuerza de la mandíbula, obligándolo a levantar la mirada.  
  
—Na-nada —respondió en un murmuro apenas audible. Gaara jamás había sido un hombre de acciones violentas. Naruto podía asegurar que nunca, en sus largos años de matrimonio, lo había sujetado de aquella manera, ni siquiera en las peleas o discusiones más arrebatadas.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué saliste de la habitación? —preguntó entre dientes. El humedad de su aliento empañando su rostro con ira. Para Naruto fue como estar frente a una fiera furiosa y a punto de atacar.  
  
—Sola... solamente no quería hacerlo.

Naruto trató de bajar la cabeza, pero la mano que sujetaba su mandíbula le impidió hacerlo y bajó amenazante a su cuello. Asustado, Naruto vio directo a los ojos de su marido que parecían arder en una llama esmeralda

—¿Gaara? —musitó con verdadero pánico—. Me haces daño. Por favor, suéltame.  
  
—Primero quiero que respondas una pregunta. ¿Qué creías estar haciendo con aquellos imbéciles? —Naruto lo miró confundido, sin entender verdaderamente a qué refería—. No te hagas el estúpido conmigo. Sabes a la perfección a qué me refiero. Esas miradas... ¿Qué buscas de mí?  
  
—Yo… Nada. Era un simple juego, Gaara. ¡Por Dios, son unos mocosos! Estaba solo en la piscina y pensé...  
  
—No me interesa si estás solo, o aburrido, o si son unos estúpidos pendejos. Eres mi esposo. Mi propiedad —gruñó el hombre que Naruto creía lo amaba más que nadie en el mundo. Porque si fuera así, si lo que creía era verdad y Gaara lo amaba sin limites, no estaría sufriendo aquel encuentro.  
  
—¿Tu propiedad? —musitó Naruto más confuso que antes. Entendía que Gaara ardiera de celos y se viera molesto por su rechazo; pero escucharlo decir que era de su propiedad, como si su cuerpo y su ser se trataran de simples objetos, era algo que Naruto no podía tolerar. Molesto y mostrándose como el hombre que en verdad era, liberó su cuerpo del firme agarre de su marido sin importar las marcar que las manos de Gaara dejaran en su cuello—. Yo no soy de tu propiedad. ¡Soy tu esposo! Entiendo tu enfado y lamento haber obrado mal. ¡Pero no tienes derecho a tratarme de esta manera!  
  
—Cállate —masculló Gaara entre el chirrido de sus dientes..  
  
—¡No me voy a callar! —gritó él a su vez, alzando su voz por sobre sus cabezas. El rostro colérico de Gaara mutó a un extraño gesto con sus palabras—. ¡No me importa que estén tus socios, ni nuestra hija, ni siquiera esos malditos...!  
  
Su mejilla escoció. Y, sorprendido, volteó a ver a Gaara que lucía igual de sorprendido que él. La mano levantada de su marido afirmaba lo que en ese instante se preguntaba dentro de su cabeza. El terrible escozor lo llevó a tocar su mejilla lastimada.  
  
—Naruto...

No pudiendo tolerar más, Naruto se desembarazó de la prisión de brazos que lo retenían y volvió por el caminó que los había llevado a aquel penoso desenlace. Aguantando las lagrimas que empañaron su vista y a pasos rápidos y largos, cruzó el empedrado, una serie de palmeras y la piscina. El rostro oculto dentro de sus hombros encogidos evitando la atención de cualquier personas cercana.

—¡Señor! ¡Sus bebidas! —escuchó el grito que el chico del bar, asomado sobre la barra, dio al verle pasar rápidamente.  
  
—¡Entrégalas a la señorita! —respondió con la voz lo suficientemente alta para que se escuchara. Un verdadero logro que no  se hubiese cortado a mitad del enunciado.  
  
Consciente de que vestía únicamente un pequeño traje de baño embarrado a su muy estrecha cadera, Naruto corrió hasta llegar a la primera habitación vacía que encontró, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta y poniendo el seguro con rapidez. Recargó un momento la frente contra la fría superficie de la madera mientras las lagrimas corrían finalmente por su rostro. Un sollozo brotó de sus labios y luego llevó una de sus manos a su boca, queriendo silenciar cualquier sonido que escapara de su garganta. Respiró varias veces en busca de paz.  

Los pasos que necesitó dar para adentrarse a la oscuridad del cuarto de baño de aquella habitación fueron larguísimos. Un baño de burbujas y agua tibia resultó esperanzador para el quiebre de su espíritu. Sentirse confortable, apacible y tranquilo pareció ser vital en ese momento. Por eso un sobre de esencias de olor tiñó el agua caliente de la tina una vez que esta se llenó a rebozar. 

Naruto se desvistió lentamente y luego se adentró a la suavidad de las aguas de la bañera. La mejilla lastimada ardió al contacto del agua caliente, por lo que una temerosa caricia trató de calmar la molestia. El llanto que azoraba al hombre se agravó con los recuerdos, quien, recogiendo sus piernas en el anillo de sus brazos, se preguntó por qué todo había terminado de la manera en la que lo había hecho. Naruto reconocía haber obrado mal. Sin embargo, Gaara jamás se había atrevido a golpearlo y tampoco tenía derecho a hacerlo en caso de perder los estribos. Pocas veces recordaba haberlo visto alzar la voz. ¿Qué lo habría sacado de quicio? ¿Qué derecho tenía de golpearlo? ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerlo? Después de todo, después de llamar a quien fuera a altas horas de la noche y en sospechosos susurros, después de sus numerosos rechazos y faltas de respeto.

Naruto estaba furioso. Con la sangre hirviendo dentro de él, se abofeteó él mismo hasta que las manos le escocieron y jaló de sus cabellos hasta desprender algunos de ellos. ¿Quién había sido el culpable? ¡Él era el culpable! Nadie más que él los arrastró a aquel desafortunado suceso. Gaara tenía todo el derecho en hacer lo que había hecho. Él mismo tenía la culpa entera y absoluta de sus males.  


 

 

*****

  
  
  
  
Naruto bajó del lujoso auto negro para quedar en medio de una transitada banqueta.  
  
—Yo te llamo. Si alguien pregunta por mí solamente di que estoy bien y ocupado. ¿Entendido?  
  
—Sí, señor —dijo el muchacho de ojos castaños.  
  
—Vete ya.  
  
Naruto entró a la enorme plaza comercial que se cernía sobre él más serio y antipático de lo normal. Tras cruzar las puertas eléctricas que se abrieron para darle paso, una variedad y aglomeración de tiendas atrajeron su atención con aparadores llenos de mercancía, docenas de maniquíes luciendo lo más nuevo de la temporada y cosas sin sentido que ese día parecieron  ser todo para él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba personalmente un lugar como ese. Normalmente, cada pieza de su enorme y elaborado guardarropa eran regalos que muchos de sus antiguos colaboradores le daban para promocionar sus nuevas tendencia, o eran encargos especial que el estúpido marido, a quien menos quería recordar en ese momento, encargaba a casas de alta costura. Arribar a aquel pensamiento lo hizo enfurecer.

Caminó por ahí y por allá hasta encontrar alguna que otra tienda de su agrado. Naruto extrañaba sus épocas de modelo, en verdad las extrañaba. La ropa, el maquillaje, los diseños, las luces, las pasarelas, las cámaras, las miradas, sobre todo las miradas y todos los sentimientos que éstas le expresaban cuando él se acercaba ellas con pasos firmes.  
  
Mientras admiraba una falda bastante mona, pensando que quizá podría ser un buen regalo para su hija, un dependiente se acercó a él.  
  
—¿Puedo ayudarle con algo, señor? —preguntó la joven, acercándose al cliente que acababa de llegar al local, sin saber que al verlo quedaría impresionada. 

La persona que estuvo frente a ella no se descubría hombre o mujer. Era figura alta, delgada, de piel aperlada, espalda angosta y caderas estrechas enfundadas en un apretado pantalón de cuero. Su intenso escrutinio también viajó por el blusón de seda morado combinado con una larga chalina gris, las botas vaqueras de gamuza que calzaba y los lentes _Yves Saint Laurent_ que escondían parte de su rostro. La finura del cabello dorado deslumbró la sorpresa de sus ojos. 

Naruto, avergonzado por la intensa evaluación de la joven, decidió sacarla de sus especulaciones antes de que se atreviera a tocar para comprobar algo.  
  
—No, gracias, estoy viendo —Un atisbo de sonrisa adornó sus labios al ver el sonrojo que se apoderaba de la muchacha.  
  
— _Oh_... sí, claro —contestó ella. El descubrimiento de la verdadera identidad del cliente trastornándola ligeramente.  
  
Una vez que la joven se alejo con un ligero asentimiento, Naruto pudo volver a disfrutar de su soledad y soltar una risilla que ya tenía tiempo guardando para sí. Siempre sería divertido para él apreciar las distintas reacciones que figuraban en el rostro o las acciones de las personas que lo conocían por primera vez o aquellos sentimientos que profesaban aún cuando no figuraban en ninguna etapa de su vida. La gente era una variedad de colores con sentimientos y morales igual de variados. 

La tarde transcurrió divertida y prospera para él, justamente como había deseado que fuera y por lo cual había escapado de _Sunasha_. Cuando probó de todo y se vio satisfecho de compras, el sol ya llevaba tiempo escondido tras la oscuridad de la noche. Cada tiendas y departamento con mercancía dentro de la plaza había terminado siendo visitado por él, al igual que cada objeto de su interés había sido probando y comprando tras su complacencia. Por eso, al salir de la ultima tienda, Naruto se dio cuenta que en realidad no le apetecía regresar a la mansión que ahora sentía como una oscura prisión; así sería mientras Gaara se encontrara en ella.  
  
El cielo estrellado lo recibió al salir del centro comercial. Naruto caminó varias calles con un montículo gigante de bolsas de ropa y productos diversos colgando de sus antebrazos. Varios metros después encontró una heladería colorida y atiborrada de consumidores, pues justo esa misma tarde ofrecían una promoción. Sin pensarlo más que segundos, Naruto rápidamente se hizo de ella. Un helado de todos los sabores a un costo especial terminó sumándose a las manos del hombre. La primera lamida fue un gusto de placer.  
  
Entre la avenida 7 y 23, sentado en una banca de hierro forjado, Naruto se acomodó en espera del chofer que lo recogería esa tarde. Dando lengüetazos a su enorme y peligroso cono _waffle_ doble, observó el río de personas que iban y venía por las calles del centro de la ciudad.  
  
—Señor —llamaron tiempo después frente a él cuando le dio por admirar el cielo.  
  
Uno de los conocidos autos negros de la casa esperaba aparcado frente a él y el conductor asignado lo veía parado a un lado suyo, diligente y respetuoso. Ante la observación de varias miradas atentas, Naruto aventó sus compras en el interior del automóvil para después arrojarse él mismo al asiento forrado en piel negra. La puerta se cerró por el personal a su cargo que siguió sus movimientos y luego entró al lugar del copiloto.  
  
—Señor, ¿cuál es el destino? —preguntó el chofer con las manos al volante.  
  
—¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó riendo. Después se quitó los lentes de sol innecesarios y se retiró el cabello de la cara para añadir—: Decide tú. Solamente no te acerques a _Sunasha_.  
  
—De acuerdo, señor.  
  
El chofer que tuvo asignado ese tarde lo llevó a un lugar especial. A media noche, Naruto finalmente llegó a casa, harto de toda la comida que en cada puesto del festival de la ciudad se vendió y él engulló presto y hambriento, y sosteniendo con trabajos la pila de bolsas a la cual se le había sumado otra serie de presentes conseguidos en su última visita. Los pasillos desolados y cada recodo vacío de _Sunasha_ abrieron los caminos que lo llevarían a su habitación.  
  
Sin embargo, al encontrarse parado frente a la gran puerta de madera no pudo cruzarla. Todavía no creía tener las fuerzas necesarias para lidiar con la presencia de su marido. Naruto no podría soportar un desplante más de Gaara, o la mezquindad de sus palabras y sus acciones. Aún perdido en sus pensamientos, giró sobre sus pies y retomó los pasos que lo habían llevado hasta ahí, adentrándose a la soledad de _Sunasha_.  

Tras rondar varios minutos sin rumbo, terminó por llegar hasta uno de los grandes _movie theather_ que contaba la mansión. Oscuro, vacío y perfecto a su ver. Naruto, exhausto y complacido, se aventó a un cómodo sitial que, básicamente, se trataba de una especie de colchoneta gigante dispuesta a la altura del suelo repleta de muchos cojines y situada frente a la enorme pantalla de cine.   
  
Con la ropa del día puesta y las bolsas a su alrededor formando un nido, Naruto cayó en un pesado y profundo sueño, alejándose de cualquier pensamiento que lo llevara a su esposo, a su prisión o a la calamidad de su vida.  


 

 

*****

  
  
  
  
Lejanamente escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado. Alguien lo llamaba. Eran un par de sílabas insistentes que poco a poco lo arrancaron de la inconsciencia. Trató de concentrarse de nuevo en su sueño, pero la voz escarbaba más y más en él, cada vez más clara y precisa para su inconsciencia.  
  
—Naruto.  
  
Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró de pleno con el contorno borroso de un rostro frente a él. Una cara pálida, perfilada y con dos puntos negrísimos. Luego de pestañear varias veces consiguió distinguir el rostro de su yerno. Adormilado y verdaderamente cansado, levantó la cabeza sólo para descubrir el terrible dolor de cuello que sufriría esa mañana.  
  
—¿Qué hora es? —abrió la boca por primera vez en la mañana. Con una sensación pastosa resbalaban sus palabras y sus ojos a medio cerrar apenas le dejaron entrever a Sasuke. Al tratar de tallárselos descubrió que esa mañana había amanecido de la misma manera en que había caído dormido durante la noche: encima de los almohadones con los lazos de las bolsas enrocados en sus antebrazos.  
  
—Permíteme ayudarte —ofreció Sasuke acercándose. Él le permitió que apartara las bolsas de sus brazos y una vez liberado de ellas, se arrodilló dolorido sobre la gran colchoneta. Nombró un _Dios_ en cuando punzadas de dolor taladraron cada parte de su cuerpo—.  ¿Estás bien?  
  
—Creo que sí —balbuceó, tratando de sentir cada uno de sus miembros—. Un poco dolorido pero... ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las tres de la tarde. Te hemos estado buscando desde la mañana. Ino está muy preocupada, ¿sabes?  
  
—¿Las tres? —se repitió a sí mismo, bastante sorprendido de la hora. Ahora entendía por qué su cuerpo estaba hecho puré.  
  
—Sí. ¿Estás bien? Digo, parecías más muerto que vivo.  
  
La primera sonrisa del día adornó sus labios limpiamente.  
  
—Ya me imagino. No dramatizaste tanto, estoy vivo, ¿no?  
  
—No dramatizo, sólo me preocupo. Quedarse sin suegro en la primera visita no es algo muy bueno que digamos.  
  
— _Ay_ , qué lindo de tu parte —declaró con un tono dulce. Pero se aguantó las ganas de estrujarle una mejilla cuando volteó verlo. Como siempre, el joven relucía su impasible seriedad, incluso se veía más serio que de costumbre—. ¿Tú estás bien?  
  
—No —soltó de pronto con un tono tosco oscureciendo sus palabras.  
  
—Disculpen mi...  
  
—No sabes lo mucho que he lidiado con Ino. Primero, te vas de la piscina y jamás vuelves. Luego, Ino decide buscarte y no encuentra ni asomo de ti en todo este enorme lugar. Ahora no dudo que perderse fuera natural aquí. Su padre tampoco ayudo mucho en encontrarte. ¿Sucedió algo?  
  
“ _¿Qué si sucedió algo? Sí, por supuesto que sí. Verás, ese hombre al que has nombrado me golpeó y como venganza me acabe el crédito de su tarjeta dorada”,_ comentó dentro su cabeza, sin que saliera una sola palabra de su boca. 

—No, nada importante. ¿Dónde está mi hija? —habló sonriendo, tratando de ocultar todo lo que por un instante pasó por su mente.  
  
—Supongo que buscándote —respondió Sasuke, levantándose. No sin antes mandarle una mirada inquisitiva.  
  
—¿A dónde vas?  
  
—A avisar que te encontré —le respondió justo parado frente a la entrada de la sala de teatro.  
  
—¡No! —gritó rápidamente. Sus piernas respondieron quejosas cuando se levantó veloz y varias de sus articulaciones crujieron por el inesperado movimiento—. Espera un momento, yo me encargaré de eso. Primero necesito hacer algo. ¿Podría usar tu baño?  
  
Sasuke, extrañado, lo miró fijamente y él encaró la mirada indagadora con bastante suerte.  
  
—Supongo que sí —respondió el joven, encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría la puerta.  
  
—¡Alto! —volvió a detenerle, antes de regresar corriendo a tomar la veintitantas bolsas impresas con grandes y brillantes letras. Tras recogerlas con verdadero trabajo, regresó a donde se encontraba el otro y lo miró sonriente como respuesta a la  mirada que le daba.  
  
—Dámelas —pidió Sasuke tras soltar un suspiro. Naruto estuvo seguro que el muchacho se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. 

—Gracias —murmuró al tiempo en que el joven le arrebataba las bolsas de las manos.  
  
Juntos caminaron a través de la mansión, guiados por Naruto entre pasillos y pasadizos que el muchacho no conocía. Ningún ser o presencia inoportuna presenció su recorrido, para bien y alegría de Naruto, quien no quería que Gaara, el señor de la casa, lo encontrara, al menos por el momento. Al llegar a la recamara donde el novio de su hija dormía, él mismo se encargó de cerrar la puerta aliviado de haber podido evadir a cualquiera que se pudiese haber encontrado con ellos. Porque justo al final de su recorrido, los dos tuvieron que correr al escuchar las inconfundibles pisadas de su marido. Él sin dudarlo un poco había jalado de la mano a Sasuke hasta llegar a la recamara.  
  
—Salvados —suspiró aliviado, recargándose completamente en la puerta.  
  
—¿Acaso huelo el miedo de un presa? —soltó Sasuke, yendo al cuarto de baño. El tono burlón en su voz no perdió lugar en la mente de Naruto.  
  
De alguna manera, que el desconocía por completo, se había ganado la confianza de su joven yerno. Naruto, sorprendido por la nueva faceta de Sasuke, lo observó atentamente mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho para hacerlo o qué no, en todo caso. La seriedad, el apego a la formalidad y aquel exasperante mutis no figuraban en nada de lo que el muchacho decía o hacía. Su característico “ _señor_ ” y demás algarabía desaparecieron, o bien, quedaron olvidados.  
  
—Un poco —fue lo único que atinó a decir, altivo y un poco molesto—. ¿Por qué?  
  
—El baño está vació —dijo a su vez Sasuke, ignorándolo con un enunciado desbordante de obviedad. La serie de bolsas colgaban de sus brazos como un par de extrañas mangas.

   
—¡Perfecto! Trae las bolsas a la cama, por favor. Veamos... —Naruto buscó algo entre el montón de bolsas que pudiera usar después del revitalizador baño que tanto deseaba disfrutar. Afortunadamente, había comprado ropa suficiente como para poder salir toda una semana entera de viaje sin preocupaciones de lavado—. Venga quien venga no digas que me encuentro aquí.  
  
—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Sasuke sentándose sobre la cama.  
  
—Porque no te conviene que me vean bañándome en _tu_ regadera —Eso bastó para callar al pálido joven; y lo dejó perplejo al agregar—: Desnudo, por cierto.  

Naruto sonrió y sin decir una palabra más se metió al baño. Sus articulaciones, especialmente su cuello, se desentumecieron bajo el chorro de agua caliente con agradecimiento. Se quedó varios minutos recibiendo la presión de la regadera, dejando que el batir de las gotas de agua se llevara todas sus preocupaciones y todas sus dolencias. 

Saber que su hija de alguna manera se vio afligida por su desaparición lo hacía sentir ligeramente arrepentido. No había sido intención suya preocuparla y llevarse de encuentro al novio de la jovencita, quien estaba lo suficiente molesto para olvidarse de formalidades. Lavándose la cara con fuerza, memoró otros tantos pensamientos. Los pasos resonantes que minutos atrás había escuchado con tanta claridad. Pisadas acompasadas y firmes, furiosas y rotundas de su marido. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de tan sólo imaginar la cara que posiblemente hubieran tenido los dos de haberse encontrado en aquel momento.  
  
¿Gaara habría estado buscándolo también? La noche anterior, cuando regresaban a casa después de todos sus destinos, Naruto preguntó al chofer si alguien había preguntado por él. El hombre había mirado por el retrovisor y negado su pregunta con entera credibilidad. Creerle dependía de saber hacía donde corría su lealtad; después de todo, Sabaku no Gaara era el señor de la casa, no él. 

La llave de la regadera drenó la furia de Naruto por un momento, fría y sólida entre la presión de sus dedos. ¿O lo habrían estado siguiendo? Conocía a su marido, sabía de lo que era capaz, y el perseguirlo y espiarlo era algo de lo que estaba seguro haría sin remordimientos.  
  
Agotado de seguir pensando y cavilando por su mente, tomó una buena porción de jabón, dispuesto a enjabonar su cabello y darse un relajante masaje de cuero cabelludo. Justo cuando empezaba a hacer espuma entre sus dedos y su mente se perdía en los movimientos de estos, un repentino alboroto fuera del cuarto de baño llamó su atención. Naruto paró el flujo del agua tratando de escuchar mejor. Sin esperárselo o siquiera imaginarlo, una persona entró velozmente al baño.  
  
—¿Sasuke?

La voz de su hija proveniente del interior de la habitación llegó hasta su corazón como una corriente eléctrica. Vibrante y directa al miocardio que sufrió un súbito espasmo dentro de su pecho. Entre el aturdimiento y el pánico que la inusitada aparición provocó, Naruto jamás pudo imaginar que los canceles de la regadera se abrieran de par en para y dejaran entrar a Sasuke vestido de pies a cabeza.

—¿!Qu-?! —logró exclamar antes de que una de las manos de Sasuke se encargara de hacerlo callar. A la suma de sentimientos se le adicionaron la molestia y la vergüenza de la infracción a su intimidad por el descarado del joven.

— _Shhh_... —musitó Sasuke sin mirarlo—. Ino entró a la recamara con su marido —terminó de susurrarle inquieto.  
  
— _¿Qué?_ —masculló sin voz.  
  
—Vienen con tres personas, no se quienes sean, parece que...  
  
—¿Sasuke? —Ino volvió a hacer notar su presencia esta vez justo detrás de la puerta del baño; y no conforme con su llamado, dio dos golpes contra la madera.  
—¿Ino? —escuchó contestar a Sasuke para su sorpresa, con la mejor actuación que había visto en su vida.  
  
Naruto soltó un chillido en el momento en que el chorro de agua cayó sobre su espalda. Sasuke había abierto la perilla sin anunciarlo y después lo miró exasperado por haber respingado de aquella manera. Luego de pelearse con varias miradas filosas, volvieron su atención a la imagen borrosa de la puerta.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada la voz de Ino.  
  
—Sí, no esperaba que el agua saliera tan fría. No te preocupes. ¿Ya encontraron a tu padre?  
  
Como si el día tratara de sorprenderlo cada vez con mayores retos y sorpresas, Naruto observó cómo una sudadera salía del torso del novio de su hija y luego un par de pantalones, el conjunto de ropa interior blanca también se desprendió de su cuerpo para dejarlo completamente desnudo ante sus ojos. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —musitó a punto de perder los nervios. La regadera, agradeció Naruto, era lo suficientemente grande para separar sus cuerpos.

—Silencio —fue lo único que dijo Sasuke, sin mirarlo, ni dando razones.

Naruto le dio la espalda con pudor y puso plena atención a lo que Ino continuaba diciendo.  
  
—Todavía no lo hemos encontrado. El chofer que ayer estuvo con él apareció esta mañana. Al parecer fue a un centro comercial y a un festival de verano, o algo así. Dice que llegaron en la madrugada, él mismo lo vio subir las escaleras de la entrada.  
  
—¿En serio? Esas son buenas noticias, ¿no?  
  
—Sí —apuntó Ino sin que su voz ganara un poco de delicadeza. Después de varios segundos de indecisión, agregó—: ¿Puedo entrar?  
  
Naruto regresó su mirada conmocionado. Sasuke estaba parado a su lado, a cuestión de centímetros, desnudo y de espaldas a él. Los ojos azules de Naruto no pudieron evitar perderse por su figura. Un par de firmes piernas lo sostenían, blancas y casi exentas de vello, sus muslos eran anchos y sus nalgas redondas, su espalda se erguía fibrosa con hombros varoniles y un cuello largo.  
  
—¿Qué le vas a decir? —susurró Naruto tratando de fijar su mirada en el cuello del muchacho.  
  
—¿Pues tú qué crees? —respondió petulante, volteándolo a ver sobre uno de sus hombros con una ceja levantada—. Adelante, Ino, pasa.  
  
Los nervios que interpretaban sus sentidos se agudizaron y Naruto pudo escuchar a la perfección el sonido de la perilla de la puerta girando, saliendo del pestillo y luego cerrándose tras haber permitido la entrada de su hija, quien había dado pasos livianos al interior sin decir una palabra. Consumido de fuerzas y temeroso de ser encontrado, el padre de la joven dobló sus rodillas hasta que éstas rozaron el fino azulejo de la regadera.

—Papá está afuera —comenzó a decir la mujercita—. Lo acompañaré a buscar al irresponsable de mi otro padre. Aunque no me lo ha dicho, puedo ver que está muy preocupado. Deberías de haberlo visto en la noche.  
  
—No te preocupes, Ino. Yo te esperaré aquí mientras termino de alistarme —aparentó Sasuke. 

El olor dulzón del champú llegó a su nariz en ese momento. Naruto desde su posición pudo simular las acciones del novio de su hija. ¡El desvergonzado estaba llevando su papel a la perfección! Tratar de acomodar su cuerpo y de echar un vistazo a la situación lo llevó a dar con la nada desagradable visión de la parte delantera de su pálido y _poderoso_ yerno. Estupefacto por todo lo que le había tocado vivir en aquella mañana, se quedó mirando perdido a la parte anatómica más íntima del joven Uchiha.

—Bueno, ya he venido a decirte que no han habido noticias y que estaré con papá. Si tienes alguna novedad o encuentras...  
  
Los canceles de la regadera se abrieron sin que Naruto lo esperara de nueva cuenta y el joven salió dejándolo atrás. Como pudo encogió su cuerpo lo más que pudo contra la esquina de ese diminuto espacio, con un único ojo abierto y conteniendo la respiración, viendo de reojo el perfil del cuerpo desnudo de su cínico yerno cruzando las mamparas de cristal.  
  
—Yo te diré —finalizó el hombre—. No te preocupes, lo van a encontrar pronto. Al menos ya saben que llegó a casa y que en este momento debe estar escondido en el lugar menos pensado. Va a aparecer tarde que temprano.  
  
Entonces, las figuras borrosas de los dos muchachos se acercaron tanto que Naruto no dudo que durante varios segundos compartieron la caricia de sus labios y un poco de saliva. Él soportó la situación entre el miedo de ser descubierto y la conmoción de verse corrupto en la intimidad de su cuerpo y su mente.  
  
—Gracias... Y perdón por todo lo que ha pasado. Nunca imaginé que fuera a pasar esto. Es bastante extraño que papá se comporte de esta manera. Te juro que cuando lo encuentre no me cansaré de golpearlo —Ino suspiró profundamente—. Me voy, cuídate, Sasuke —A los oídos de Naruto llegó el beso tronado que su hija dio a su novio, un sonrojo y una sonrisa aparecieron por el gesto—. Te quiero.  
  
Sin más, Ino salió del cuarto de baño tan rápido como entró. Naruto soltó el aire retenido dentro de sus pulmones y se dejó caer sobre el azulejo de la regadera.

—Ya se fueron —habló Sasuke minutos después; sorprendiéndolo—. Será mejor que salga ahora. Lamento la intromisión a su... Lo siento mucho. No tarde demasiado en salir, lo mejor será que aparezca pronto. Ino...  
  
—Sí —asintió, interrumpiendo al muchacho—. Sólo me enjuago el champú —Del cual se había dado por enterado hasta que un poco de él entró a su ojos.  
  
El agua salió ardiente de la regadera y enjuagó su cuerpo agotado por todo lo que había tenido que sobrevivir. Después, una mullida toalla blanca cubrió su cuerpo y cobijo su cansancio por varios minutos, hasta que la muda de ropa tomó su lugar.  
  
—Les traje regalos, a ti y a Ino —comentó al salir, acercándose a la gran cama de la recamara. Un extraño silencio había tomado dominio de la habitación—. Por cierto, ¿dónde están las bolsas? —preguntó extrañado de no encontrarlas donde las había dejado.  
  
— _Ah_ , perdón. No supe bien dónde esconderlas —habló Sasuke y se agachó lo necesario para alcanzar el vació bajo la cama, sacando una por una a todas las bolsas de debajo de ella.  
  
— _Oh_ —exclamó Naruto sin saber qué decir. Cuando estuvieron todas sobre la cama, Naruto se aseguró de separarlas—. Mira, éstas son de Ino y éstas otras tuyas —le dijo al muchacho—. Creo que te quedarán bien las tallas, supuse que eras sólo un poco más grande que Gaara —A la mención del nombre de su marido se mordió la lengua de coraje.  
  
—Claro, gracias. Yo se las daré a Ino.  
  
—Sí, aunque... bueno, dile que te las di ayer en la mañana y olvidaste comentárselo. Sería muy sospechoso si... tu sabes.  
  
—Entiendo.  
  
—Bien, entonces... me voy.

—¿Quisiera que...? —empezó a decir el joven asistiéndolo en compañía.  
  
—No, no sería lo más indicado —interrumpió al joven. Después de mirarlo por un momento, continuó—: Solamente quisiera pedirte una cosa. No vuelvas a hablarme como si fuera un viejo sin dientes. Ya hemos pasado por demasiadas... _cosas_ como para continuar con ese trato. Además, no somos tan distintos el uno del otro.  
  
—De acuerdo —respondió Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa.  
  
—Te veo en la cena. Muchas gracias por todo, Sasuke, te debo una —se despidió Naruto guiñándole un ojo y golpeando amigablemente uno de sus hombros.  
  
Sigilosos y cuidadoso de sus movimientos, Naruto abandonó la habitación. Sus pasos evitaron encontrarse con nadie, tomando caminos usualmente desiertos y cruzando habitaciones desoladas. Sonrió recordando la embarazosa situación vivida apenas minutos atrás, tiñendo más sus mejillas sonrojadas. El rumor de su desaparición parecía haberse corrido demasiado rápido para su gusto y su aparición haría correr nuevos rumores también. Al menos, pensó, había descubierto en Sasuke una persona noble y adepta.

 

 


End file.
